


Quiet People Have the Loudest Minds

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, British Sign Language, Broadway References, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mute Louis, New York City, Nonverbal Communication, OT4, Omega Louis, Scenting, Sign Language, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: Broadway shows were one of the few things that could keep Louis’ attention for a full two hours without needing to move about. But not tonight.The alpha next to him was both infuriating him and practically turning him on at the same time. He needed to leave. The alpha, that is. Louis was staying.Or the one where Louis is a nonverbal omega who has accepted the fact that he will never find an alpha that will treat him as an equal. On the other hand, he’s never met anyone like Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 95
Kudos: 1293





	Quiet People Have the Loudest Minds

**Author's Note:**

> As always a massive thank you to [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com) for helping me with everything writing, beta-ing and beyond.
> 
> Authors note: Part of this was written before any official release date of the Broadway recording of Hamilton.
> 
> Title from a quote by Stephen Hawking
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

"Get dressed, Lou! We leave in thirty minutes!"

Louis looked over to find Niall jumping up from the couch and pumping his fists in the air. 

"Did you win?" Liam asked as he skidded into the room. 

"Yes! I won!" Niall shouted. "Now get dressed, so we can go! This is a very momentous occasion!"

"Wait," Liam said as he looked between Louis and Niall. "You only get two tickets when you win the lottery to see Wicked. Who's going with you? Me, right?"

It was unfortunate that Liam was so far away or else Louis would have punched his flatmate to the ground. No fucking way was Liam going to be Niall's plus one to see a broadway show. Especially Wicked.

Liam looked towards Louis and rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, Lou. The death glare is unneeded."

Louis made a sort of grunting noise and sat up to get changed. It had taken almost two years to win lottery tickets to the Broadway show and he was going to look especially nice for it. As Louis passed by Liam, he gave a loving smack to the back of his friend's head. Louis' whole goal in moving to New York City was to see every Broadway show without paying full price. And that meant winning the nightly ticket lotteries. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the goal of moving, but it was definitely something he thought about when he was making the decision to temporarily leave his family and join Liam in his move. 

Louis had never expected that his temporary move of six months would turn into nearly two years. Liam's internship was supposed to be just that - a six month internship. It came as a shock to both of them when Liam was offered a permanent position at the law firm and they had to make a quick decision on whether to stay in America or go home to their family. Louis wasn't particularly a fan of the city but he felt going home to Doncaster would be a step backwards in life. So they decided to stay and now Niall wouldn't let them leave. Or at least he was very dedicated to keeping Liam at the law firm and helping Louis in his quest to see Broadway shows. Although, to be honest, Louis still couldn't quite figure out Niall's insistence on constantly entering the ticket lottery, being that the Irishman constantly fell asleep during the shows. Which... rude.

Louis shook his head fondly as he moved on to sorting out his hair. People rarely got dressed up to see Broadway shows anymore, but Louis always put in a little extra effort. Plus, if he was going to meet the love of his life in this godforsaken city it would be ideal that it be someone that didn't fall asleep while watching a beautifully produced musical. 

"Your hair is fine, Lou! Let's go so we can stop in somewhere for a slice of pizza before the show. I'm starving."

"Are you ever not starving?" Louis heard Liam mumble. It was a valid question and one Louis wanted to know the answer to himself. 

As Louis rejoined his friends he found Niall typing away on his mobile. "Don't forget your ID so you can get your ticket, Lou."

Louis waved his ID in the air, already prepared to finally be able to pick up his ticket for the greatest show on Broadway. At least it better be after waiting all of this time to see it. And if Niall even closed his eyelids for more than twenty eight seconds tonight he was going to get a sharp jab in the side and banned from any future shows. There was a no sleeping allowed rule in the Gershwin Theater. Or there should be at least.

"Have fun," Liam said as he handed Louis his notepad and pencil. "Let me know if Niall falls asleep."

"I heard that!" Niall shouted over his shoulder as he made his way out the door. 

Louis merely laughed as he grabbed his keys and waved goodbye to Liam. Pizza and a show. Bring it on.

\----

Louis was going to have the alpha sitting next to him thrown out at intermission. Louis wasn't sure how yet, but the man had to go. Nearly all alphas and omegas wore scent neutralizers to indoor events like concerts and shows. It was the respectful thing to do so that people weren't overwhelmed or distracted by other scents. Louis sometimes felt bad for not wearing any, but on rare occasions his pheromones helped others to understand him and moments like those made any negative comments or questioning looks worth it. However, the man next to him had been talking to people before the show so as far as Louis was concerned, not wearing scent neutralizer was just plain rude. Well, to Louis at least. He couldn't quite figure out what scent was behind the cedar smell the alpha held, but whatever it was, it was driving Louis crazy. 

Broadway shows were one of the few things that could keep Louis’ attention for a full two hours without needing to move about. But not tonight. He had waited years to see this show but he was having a hard time concentrating due to the scent radiating from the neighboring seat. Louis had watched a bootleg copy of Wicked several times, so he could still follow along with the plot, but he just couldn't enjoy it to the level that the show deserved. The alpha next to him was both infuriating him and practically turning him on at the same time. He needed to leave. The alpha, that is. Louis was staying. 

As the curtain closed at the end of act one Louis pulled out his notebook and scribbled down the information for Niall. The alpha had to go. 

"What?" Niall whispered. "Why?"

Before Louis could respond there was a tap on his shoulder. Louis turned towards the source and found it to be the smelly alpha with an apologetic look. The man was beautiful, that much was certain. It was quite fitting for how lovely he smelled and now Louis was going to end up thinking about that during act two. 

"I'm sorry," the alpha said quietly. "It's just that I wasn't expecting to win tickets tonight and didn't have time to get changed. I can leave if you want."

Louis blinked in confusion. Or maybe shock? With the possible exception of Liam, Louis had never met any alpha or omega who could practically read his mind through his pheromones. Of course, Louis didn't exactly know what his pheromones smelled like to the alpha but the man was spot on. Louis continued to stare at the alpha. He should really respond in some way before the alpha thought he was a crazy person. The man furrowed his brows before giving a slight nod. Before Louis realized what was happening, the alpha was gathering his jacket and Playbill. Louis looked over to Niall who had some sort of dumbfounded expression on his face. Louis could relate. 

The man was standing up when Louis came out of his state of shock. Before he could start his retreat Louis grasped onto the alpha’s forearm, pulling him back down into the chair. The look of confusion on the man's face deepened and Louis scrambled for his notepad and pencil and quickly wrote:

" _Stay._ "

The alpha read the word and looked back at Louis with questioning eyes. Louis internally sighed and flipped to the very first page of his notebook. He handed it over and watched as the man scanned over the words:

" _My name is Louis. I can't talk. I'm like Ariel. Ursula stole my voice and unfortunately there will never be a prince to get it back._ "

The man looked up to Louis with a soft smile. "My name is Harry. I think your metaphor is inaccurate though."

Louis cocked his head in question and watched as Harry's eyes flicked down to his neck. Louis immediately felt his cheeks warm at the stranger's attention.

Harry handed the notepad back to Louis and said, "Maybe you can't talk, but you seem more like a prince than Ariel."

Louis would normally roll his eyes at such a comment but something was different when Harry said it. He spoke as if it was a compliment, not a pathetic pick up line like other alphas tended to use. 

"He's not," Niall said from Louis' other side. He had nearly forgotten his friend was there. "Trust me. He's actually more like Flounder."

Louis shot Niall a glare as Harry burst out into a joyous laugh. Louis watched on, having no idea what to do. This conversation was beyond his grasp at the current moment and, despite the fact that Harry was laughing at his expense, Louis could sense that he meant well. He was treating Louis as an equal instead of giving him looks of sympathy or being demeaning. Although there was still plenty of time for that to happen. 

The lights flickered to signal for everyone to take their seat for act two and Louis tucked his notebook away. 

"Is it okay if I stay?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip as if nervous for the response. 

Louis smiled and nodded. It was more than okay. 

"It's good to meet you, Louis," Harry said quietly as the lights dimmed. "Maybe we can talk after the show too."

Louis watched as Harry's attention turned to the stage and Louis was left looking at the man's profile. Did Harry already forget that Louis couldn't talk? Or did he truly want to put the effort into getting to know him despite the silence?

Harry's pheromones settled into a sense of calm and Louis was pretty sure it made the second half of the musical even more enjoyable.

\----

"Are we getting cheesecake," Niall asked as soon as the final curtain closed. "We are, right?"

Why was Niall even bothering to ask? They always got Junior's cheesecake after seeing a show. Come to think of it, maybe that's the reason Niall played the ticket lottery in the first place. He just came for the cheesecake.

Harry stood up from beside Louis and he couldn't help but turn his attention to the man. Harry looked down to where Louis was still sitting and said. "I usually stop by Junior's to pick up a piece of cheesecake after a show. Do you like their dessert? Maybe we could walk together?"

Louis wasn't sure how to respond. Was Harry expecting a verbal response? He was, right? He was asking Louis a direct question instead of turning his attention to Niall, who had working vocal cords. As frustrating as it was, strangers didn't just do that upon finding that Louis was nonverbal. People always directed their speech to whoever Louis was with. 

"Louis?" Harry asked at the same moment Niall kicked him in the shin. 

Louis looked over to shoot Niall a glare and found his friend holding out his notepad. Why wasn't Niall just answering for the two of them? Maybe Niall was right. Maybe Louis was Flounder. Because he was a floundering mess. Louis' mind couldn't quite wrap his head around the realization that the most gorgeous man on earth was focusing his attention on him. 

Louis quickly opened his notebook and scribbled out a response for Harry, handing it over as he stood up. 

_"The best cheesecake in the city."_

Harry looked at him with a smile and asked, "Shall we go?"

Louis gave a shy nod before gathering his things. 

"Good," Niall said. "Because I'm starving."

Maybe Louis should have had Niall kicked out at intermission instead. 

Harry laughed softly and slowly shuffled out of the aisle. As he led the way through the crowd of theater goers, Louis noticed Harry look back a couple of times as if to make sure he was still behind him. 

"So, Harry," Niall began once they were out on the street. "Are you an avid visitor of Broadway shows?"

"I try to be," Harry said, speaking loudly over the crowd. "I usually only go when I win the lottery though."

Louis looked to Niall with wide eyes. His friend wasn't yet fluent in sign language but he usually got the gist of what Louis was saying.

 _"Has he gotten tickets to this show before?"_ Louis quickly signed.

Niall scrunched his forehead in concentration and instructed, "Do it again."

Louis rolled his eyes and signed the same question.

"Oh! Got it," Niall said. "I think... we'll see." 

"Have you seen Wicked before?" Niall asked Harry, then quietly turned to Louis. "Did I get that right?"

Louis beamed at his friend and turned to Harry who was looking between the pair with a furrowed brow. 

"Was that your question or Louis' question?" Harry asked as they turned the corner. They really should wait until they get to the restaurant for actual conversation. The crowded streets were just going to cause confusion. 

"Technically it was Louis' question," Niall advised. "But I'm curious too.”

Harry gave a single nod and looked at Louis before saying, "I've been trying to win a ticket to that show off and on for ages, It's one of the first things I did when I moved here. So, like, about a year?"

Louis almost walked into a pole. If it weren't for Harry pulling him to the side at the last second Louis would have ended up with a broken nose. But what were the chances of all of this? They both won the lottery the same night and were sat next to each other? This had to be a dream. Maybe a hallucination. People like Harry didn't exist. _Especially_ alphas. Louis gave up dating alphas long ago because of how often they belittled him and took Louis' silence to mean he wanted to be a submissive omega and bow down to whatever the alpha wanted. 

"You okay?" Harry asked as they continued their trek to the restaurant.

That was a good question. Even if their walk to get cheesecake was the last Louis saw of Harry, this night would go down as one of the best nights of his life. While it would be nice to see Harry again, Louis wasn't sure the alpha could live up to the expectations that these few hours had set. There was no way Harry could continue to be so kind and thoughtful to an omega who couldn't speak. 

Instead, Louis simply nodded in confirmation. He was good... for now.

Niall reached over and held out his hand. "I'm Niall, by the way, cheesecake connoisseur."

"Oh, my god," Harry said in horror as he took Niall's hand. "I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Harry. I'm so so sorry."

Niall laughed. "It's okay, mate. It's not like we're in a formal environment."

Louis internally groaned. He was the worst at introductions. Sure, it was difficult but he could have at least tried. 

The group dropped into silence as the crowded streets forced them to walk single file. It was only five or six blocks to get to the restaurant but having to walk through the theater crowd was the worst. Why did people love this city so much? Louis had lost count of how many times he'd had his foot stepped on by a stranger.

As they rounded the corner into the alley where the restaurant was located, Louis breathed a sigh of relief. Niall and Harry picked up a conversation, giving Louis a moment to take in the alpha he had just met. He was taller than Louis originally thought he would be when they were sitting in the theater. Tall, but not too tall. The perfect height to have tight cuddles from. Louis couldn't be sure, but it seemed Harry might also dress up for Broadway shows as well. His black and white striped trousers and black button up fit perfectly for his lean frame. And Louis really wanted to run his fingers through the man's hair. It looked soft and curly. It seemed a bit unfair to society how beautiful Harry was. Louis frowned as realization kicked in. This alpha could have anyone he wanted. Louis didn't stand a chance.

Harry looked back to where Louis had been walking a few steps behind to allow Harry and Niall to converse without him being in the way. Harry's furrowed brow quickly smoothed out as he gave Louis a soft smile. Louis had no idea what that could mean.

"We’re taking our cheesecake to go, right?" Niall asked as he walked in the direction of the take out area. The restaurant was still open for another two hours but waiting for a table wasn't worth it. Unless a beautiful alpha who smelled like cedar with an indescribable undertone scent was with them, of course. Harry glanced over to Louis with a small frown but continued to follow Niall's lead.

As usual, the line was out the door and the group took their place to wait for their turn to order the delicious cheesecake. The question was... what was Louis in the mood for?

Louis felt Harry place his hand on the small of his back, quickly gaining Louis' attention. 

"What's your favorite?" Harry asked. 

Louis cocked an eyebrow. How the fuck could he pick a favorite? Could _anyone_ choose a favorite from Junior's long list of options? Honestly, what a ridiculous question. 

Harry laughed softly. "Fair enough."

"Fair enough, what?" Niall asked as he looked between Louis and Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I can never pick a favorite either."

"Either?"

"I mean, um, I guess I just interpreted Louis' facial expression as being that I just asked a stupid question?" Harry said hesitantly. "Am I wrong? Not many people can pick a favorite."

Louis looked at Harry in awe. How did the man figure that out so quickly?

"Do you know other people that can't speak?" Niall asked. He was obviously just as impressed. 

Harry shook his head, a confused look firmly in place. "No. Why?"

"Can you read minds?" Niall inquired.

"I wish," Harry replied. Louis laughed at how disappointed he sounded, causing a soft squeak to sound from Louis' throat.

Harry's eyes immediately met Louis' at the sound. "Did you just... laugh? At me? What was that?"

Niall cackled. "That was him laughing, mate. Like, a really strong and amused laugh."

Harry's eyes twinkled in delight. It was official. Louis was definitely going to be heartbroken if he never saw Harry again. 

"Anyway," Niall prompted. "So you don’t know anyone that is nonverbal? Seriously?"

Louis waited in suspense. Harry had to know someone else who was mute. Or maybe deaf? That's the only way he could be so in tune with someone who had a sort of disability.

"No," Harry said. "Is that a problem?"

Louis pulled out his notepad and quickly wrote.

" _How do you know what I'm thinking? In theater and now?_ "

Harry smiled at Louis’ question. "You say a lot through your facial expressions, Louis. You also have a unique way of speaking through pheromones."

Louis furrowed his brow and presented Harry with another written question. " _Unique?_ "

The group shuffled forward in the line as Harry continued to address Louis. "Most omegas have very general scents. Their comfort level, a desire to nest or needing to be extra comforted by an alpha. And it's obviously easy to tell when they're close to heat. That type of thing." Harry paused, perhaps giving Louis and Niall a moment to process before continuing, "Maybe it's a skill that you've learned because you can't speak. Obviously we just met but I can already tell that you seem to have a unique ability to be more direct. Your pheromones shift quickly and are quite specific. You say a lot more than I think you realize."

"I've always preferred being beta," Niall mused. "But I've changed my mind. Being an alpha has even more perks than I thought it did."

Louis nearly missed Niall's comment as he continued to look at Harry. If that were true, why didn't other alphas "listen" to him? Why was Louis always silenced or ignored? Unfortunately, he would have to think about that later as they neared the counter to purchase their cheesecake.

Niall placed his order as Louis finally settled on raspberry swirl, writing down his choice and holding it up for the cashier to see.

" _Raspberry swirl, please._ "

The cashier frowned and looked at Louis in a way he was unfortunately familiar with. Depending on the person it could mean annoyance, frustration, impatience, etc, etc.

"You could have just told me your order," the cashier stated as he rolled his eyes. 

"Or you could demonstrate your ability to read and keep your comments to yourself," Harry snapped from behind Louis. "Assuming you possess that skill."

Louis was about to look back at Harry but froze as he felt the alpha move in close, his front lightly pressing against Louis’ back. What the fuck was happening? It was certainly a shock to have someone stand up for him like that considering Louis was used to this sort of thing. But he didn't need any protecting or backup thank you very much. Especially from a person he just met three hours ago. However, despite all of that, Louis couldn't help but be turned on. 

"I'll have the plain strawberry, thank you," Harry said calmly, as he pressed closer to Louis while snatching the debit card out of Louis’ grasp and handing his own form of payment to the cashier.

"Yes, sir," the cashier said dutifully as he looked between Harry and Louis with a curious expression. Louis couldn't decide if he wanted to know what it meant or not. 

As Harry finished the transaction Louis took the opportunity to jot a note down.

With the heat of Harry's body tragically lifted away from Louis' back, they moved to the side to wait for their order.

" _That really wasn't necessary._ "

Harry handed Louis' debit card back with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first. Shit. I was going to ask if I could pay, but I kind of got distracted."

"I'm pretty sure Louis is referring to you being all alpha-y towards the cashier," Niall commented with laughter in his voice.

Louis pointed to Niall and nodded in confirmation. 

Harry looked between the pair and Louis watched as a beautiful shade of pink crept up Harry's cheeks.

"Oh, um..."

Harry's name was called to signal his order was ready and he quickly skirted around Louis to pick up their cheesecake.

"A bit on the protective side, don't you think?" Niall asked when Harry was momentarily out of their presence. "Do you think he's like that with everyone? Or just you? I'm thinking just you."

Louis could only shrug, having no idea what to think. It was probably better that he didn't think about it anyway. The night was almost over and there was a strong possibility that he would never see Harry again. 

"Ready?" Harry asked as he returned, handing the box of raspberry swirl cheesecake to Louis.

" _Thank you,_ " Louis signed, an automatic response.

"You're welcome," Harry said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Niall exclaimed. "You know sign language? It's taken me over a year to learn the basics."

Harry laughed. "No, I don't. The sign for 'thank you' is pretty basic and well known though. I also know how to spell my name, but that’s it."

"Oh okay," Niall replied. "If you did, I was going to unfriend you based on jealousy of your skills."

"Unfriend me?" Harry asked, quickly glancing at Louis. "Does that mean we're already friends?"

"At least until we get to the subway," Niall advised as he headed in that direction. "We can go from there."

As the group headed back onto the crowded street, Louis tapped Niall on the shoulder and prompted him to take his box of cheesecake. Louis needed to have both hands free in case he needed to write anything down. Niall gladly took the item as he provided Louis with a knowing smirk, despite the fact that Niall knew absolutely nothing.

Conversation ended as they weaved their way through the crowd, walking the few blocks to Times Square subway entrance. 

"Are you going uptown or downtown?" Niall asked as they entered the station. 

"Downtown," Harry stated. He directed his words at Louis when he asked, "What about you?"

Disappointment flooded through Louis as he signaled up. They would be going in separate directions.

"Wait here, Lou," Niall instructed. "I just realized I don't have enough money on my metrocard to get through the gate. Let me get that sorted and I'll be right back."

Niall was gone before Louis could even acknowledge the statement, leaving him alone to say goodbye to Harry. Which was probably Niall’s intention. He was a good friend like that.

"I'm sorry I became 'alpha-y' back there," Harry said, putting air quotes around the term. "You've obviously lived here long enough to know your way around and I'm sure you don't need someone coming to your defense."

Louis halfway wanted to write down that he thought it was hot, but refrained. He also wanted to write down his phone number for Harry, but wasn't sure if he should offer. Louis was basically screwed. He had no idea how to respond to an alpha like this. Kind, generous, thoughtful and patient alphas just didn't exist. Except Harry seemed to hit all of those marks and he was standing directly in front of him. 

Harry was biting his lip nervously so Louis figured he had to respond with at least something.

" _It's okay, all good. :)_ "

Harry seemed to breathe a sigh of relief upon reading Louis' words. After a moment, Harry continued, "Tonight was a good night. Well, after you told me I could stay for the second half of the show, that is."

Louis ducked his head in an attempt to hide his blush. Realizing it would be a futile attempt he looked back up at the alpha.

"So yeah," Harry continued. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something else sometime. Just the two of us."

Louis smiled wide, knowing the crinkles by his eyes were forming. Harry responded with a smile of his own, the left dimple that Louis was already in love with becoming deeper.

"Can I have you write it down? Your answer to my question, that is. Just to make it official. Maybe with your number?"

It was the fastest Louis had heard Harry speak all night, his words running together in a rush to say them.

Louis nodded and focused on writing his answer, making sure to write a little neater than he normally did.

" _I'd love to, yes._ "

Harry smiled down at the notepad. "And your phone number?"

Louis wrote his number down, tore out the piece of paper, and handed it over to Harry. He then proceeded to pull out his own mobile, unlocking it and signaling for Harry to take it. 

"You want my number?" Harry asked.

Louis rolled his eyes and gestured towards his mobile. He considered stomping his foot in impatience but he resisted at the last moment. Harry released the cutest giggle as he typed in his information. 

"You really are quite talkative, Louis," Harry said, handing the device back. "I'm sure you've been told that before but it's just really amazing."

Louis made a mental note to let Harry know that he was wrong. No one had ever said anything to him about being talkative. Because he wasn't.

"Have phone numbers been exchanged?" Niall asked from behind Louis, causing him to jump in surprise. "Are we good to go? I need to get home to enjoy my cheesecake. Or at least sitting in the train so I don't drop it while I eat."

Louis nodded and pointed towards their uptown destination.

"I'll text you then?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Niall answered before Louis could do anything. "Did you want my number too?"

Louis was unfriending Niall. Confirmed. In the meantime, Louis elbowed him in the side.

"Maybe later then!" Niall called as Louis recognized the sound of their train pulling onto the tracks. "Gotta go!"

The quick exit wasn't an ideal ending to their night but waiting fifteen minutes for the next train wasn't ideal either. 

Louis was thankful to already have Harry's attention, quickly signing, " _Thank you_ " before turning to run to the platform. He'd text him a real goodbye once he got home. 

\----

Louis was pleasantly surprised to find Liam on the couch when he got home. Usually he was tucked away in his room when Louis returned from seeing a show.

"So how was it?" Liam immediately asked. "Worth the wait?"

"Amazing!" Niall exclaimed as he followed Louis into the living room. "I didn't even fall asleep. More importantly we met the most amazing alpha. Louis is going to have a mate in no time."

Louis shot Niall a Look as he tossed his notepad on the side table.

"I'm confused," Liam stated. "Why are you here, Niall? You don't live here."

Niall scoffed. "I'm here to make sure Louis tells you all about the alpha that we met. Nothing should be left out."

Louis dug his mobile out of his pocket, quickly pulling up his text-to-speech app and typing, " **_He's exaggerating. Not a big deal._ **"

"First of all," Niall said, pointing an accusatory finger at Louis. "I'm not exaggerating. Second of all, I still don't get why you selectively use that app."

" **_No mobiles in the theater,_ **" Louis typed.

"What about ordering food? You usually use your mobile to order cheesecake. Or maybe a pointy finger."

"If you always use a text-to-speech app," Liam interrupted. "It's hard to tell if someone has true interest in you. If a person isn't patient enough to wait for Louis to write something down on paper then they certainly won't want to put effort into learning sign language or whatever. Plus, sign language is just easier."

"Says you," Niall mumbled. 

" **_Moving on,_ ** " Louis typed. " **_The alpha was nice. He sat next to me during Wicked._ **"

"Keep typing," Niall instructed. "There's a lot more to it than just that."

Louis rolled his eyes and set his mobile down. Typing really was a pain in the butt. That was another thing he missed about England. It was easy to hold conversations with family and several other friends because they knew sign language. 

Once Liam's attention was on him, Louis began to sign about the night's events. Liam was an expert in sign language so Louis was able to run through things pretty quickly as Niall looked between the two with a deep look of concentration. He was getting better at learning the language, but Niall couldn’t quite keep up when Louis and Liam signed quickly.

Louis didn't get into much detail concerning Harry, only giving Liam a basic rundown of the night. Louis figured that the more he said about Harry the more he would be disappointed if the alpha never contacted him.

"That was way too fast," Niall said once Louis finished his recount. "I'm obviously no expert in sign language but even I can tell that you left a lot out. Like, a _lot_."

Louis shrugged and Niall rolled his eyes.

"He can read minds," Niall said, addressing Liam. "Did Louis tell you that? No, no he didn't."

"Read minds?"

" _No,_ " Louis signed. Liam would probably get all analytical if he thought Harry could read Louis' body language.

"Tell me, Liam.” Niall inquired. “What is Louis thinking right now?"

"That's he's tired," Liam said as Louis let out a yawn.

"Louis cheated. Of course you're going to assume that he’s tired when he's yawning this late."

"Your point?"

"Harry could tell that Louis wanted him to leave the theater!" Niall exclaimed. "That's some serious mind reading shit."

"Why did you want him to leave?" Liam asked.

Niall shot Louis a glare. "Did you tell him _anything_ about Harry? Or were the two or you just signing about the weather?"

" **_He smelled good and it was distracting me_ ** _,_ " Louis typed, ignoring Niall’s inquiry. 

"So then during intermission,” Niall continued. “Harry turned to Louis and apologized to him that he didn't have scent neutralizer on. And offered to leave if Louis wanted him to!"

"That's impressive," Liam commented. 

"I think he's Louis' alpha," Niall said decisively. "Anyway, can I crash here? I don't feel like waiting for the train."

" **_He's not my alpha_ ** _,_ " Louis typed before turning to Liam and signing the same thing for emphasis. 

"I guess we'll see," Liam signed back. Which… no. Absolutely not. There was no guessing. It was pure logic. Harry was too perfect to waste his time on someone that would never be able to talk to him. 

" **_Bedtime for me_ ** _,_ " Louis typed out as he got up. Pocketing his mobile he signed, “ _good night_ ” to his friends and headed to his room. He frowned when he realized he had completely forgotten to text Harry a proper goodbye and it was probably too late now. Oh, well. Louis would just have to hope for the best. 

\----

Saturdays were the most wonderful day of the week. Having nowhere to go, Louis had been laying in bed for nearly an hour. The flat was quiet so it seemed Niall had probably left. Either that or was still passed out on the sofa. Louis would get up any second to take a look.

About ten minutes later, Louis’ scrolling through twitter was interrupted by a text coming through. Louis nearly had a heart attack seeing it was from Harry. That seemed like a fast response time after getting a guy's number. Or at least from Louis’ experience. Although maybe it was due to Louis’ quick exit the night before? How was that scenario calculated into how long someone waited to contact Louis after getting his phone number? Or text in this case, but whatever. 

> _Harry: Good morning, Louis. I hope I’m not waking you up. I know it’s last minute but I was wondering if you were free today. Or maybe later tonight? You probably have other plans but in case you didn’t… I just thought I’d ask._

Louis bit his lip. His only plan was to go to the grocery store, which was the most boring thing to do on a Saturday. But he couldn’t help but be nervous about doing something with Harry when it was just the two of them. Niall had been very helpful, as an interpreter of sorts, the night before. But on the other hand, Harry _did_ seem to understand Louis on a much deeper level than anyone. With the exception of his family and Liam of course. Right. He had this. Louis would at least give it a shot. Assuming he could find something appropriate to wear.

> _Louis: Good morning back. :) I don’t have any plans. What did you have in mind?_
> 
> _Harry: I’ve entered the ticket lottery for Hamilton. I don’t expect to win, but there is a concert at Kaufman Music School. It’s uptown and is a school for younger kids (kindergarten to highschool). I like to support them by going to their concerts. They’re REALLY good for being so young._
> 
> _Harry: If you’re free during the day I have an idea of something to do but I think I’d like to keep that a secret. ;)_

Louis groaned. Harry liked to go to concerts for grade schoolers to be supportive. Could the man be even more perfect? Louis reached for his laptop and quickly pulled up the school Harry was referencing to see what type of concert it was. Per the information on the main page it looked to be an orchestra playing classical music. Definitely not Louis’ favorite genre but, to be fair, he’d never listened to it in person. Maybe that could change his outlook? Plus he’d be going with Harry. He was in.

> _Louis: Sounds fun. What’s your idea for before the concert?_
> 
> _Harry: Nice try. Hopefully you’ll enjoy it though._

Louis sighed. He hated secrets. Knowing what he was doing helped him prepare for the event. He usually wrote down some general questions that may come up in a conversation. Oh well. He’d at least try. Besides, the more he thought about Harry, the more Louis knew he couldn’t resist him. Not when Harry seemed to accept Louis as he was. 

\----

It had taken hours for Louis to get ready. He didn’t even bother to get his hopes up to winning tickets to Hamilton. It seemed Harry was on the same page since they skipped over any mention of it as they made their plans. 

As Louis was carefully settling strands of hair in place, Liam popped his head in the bathroom.

Liam simultaneously signed and talked at the same time when he asked, “Did he tell you anything else? Where are you going?”

Louis huffed. “ _Nothing. Only about the concert. And he asked if I like American food._ ”

“Who doesn’t like American food?”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Louis signed, putting emphasis on the word. 

“How are you going to communicate?”

That was a good question and one that Louis hadn’t quite decided on. He wanted to get to know Harry as much as possible but, since he didn’t know sign language, the fastest way for communication would be text-to-speech. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go that route yet.

“ _What do you think?_ ” Louis signed. “ _Notepad? Notes app? Robot Louis?_ ”

Liam shook his head. “No Robot Louis. Unless it’s an absolute necessity. You need to see if he’s patient enough to communicate without text-to-speech.”

Louis nodded in agreement.

“I would personally recommend your notepad,” Liam stated. “Plus, you’re going to a concert so no mobiles allowed remember? You could do a combination of both depending on his reaction or level of patience. Or impatience as it may turn out.”

Louis frowned. He really hoped Harry wasn’t impatient with Louis’ silence. He has enough of that in his life and Harry had been amazing the previous night. Well, with the exception of his outburst at Junior’s. But that was easily forgivable by the presence of body heat Harry had pressed against Louis’ back.

“ _Notepad and notes app,_ ” Louis signed. “ _Decided._ ”

Louis ducked out of the way as Liam reached up to ruffle Louis’ hair. He had just gotten it perfectly styled and Harry would be here any minute. 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Louis and Liam looked at each other in confusion. If that was Harry, then how did he get into the building? People always had to be buzzed up. 

“You’re alpha is stealthy,” Liam said as he moved out of the way for Louis to answer the door. 

Louis threw him a glare and a loving smack upside the head on his way. Harry was _not_ his alpha.

When he opened the door he came face to face with a bouquet of sunflowers being held tight in Harry’s hand. As beautiful as the flowers were they were nothing to the man holding them though. The theater lights and dark streets of the city the previous night hadn’t done Harry justice. 

“Hello,” Harry greeted while also signing “ _hello_ ” in British Sign Language.

Louis about died. The signal was a simple gesture but the fact that Harry had looked it up was enough to have Louis’ heart bursting. 

“Your alpha...” Liam whispered from the entryway. 

Louis flipped him off from behind his back as he returned Harry’s greeting, “ _Hello, come in._ ”

Harry took Louis’ prompting as he opened the door wider to allow Harry’s entrance. 

“I didn't know what your favorite flower was,” Harry explained as he held the bouquet out. “But these reminded me of you.”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Louis signed. He knew he probably had a stupid grin on his face but oddly he didn’t care. Harry had brought him his favorite flowers. Well, starting today sunflowers were his favorite at least. 

Louis headed to the kitchen, signalling Harry to follow him. Liam was already in the room, standing on his tiptoes to reach the shelf that held a couple of flower vases. 

“Nice flowers,” Liam commented as he finally caught hold of a bigger vase shoved in the very back of the shelf. 

“Thanks,” Harry replied. “I like going into flower shops around the city to enjoy the different scents. As opposed to the bouquets that shops put out on the sidewalk, you know? Those always smell like city streets to me.”

Louis looked to Harry and nodded in agreement. He was spot on in that assessment.

“Here, Lou,” Liam said as he handed the vase over for Louis to fill with water. 

“ _Thank you,_ ” Louis signed. He shifted his eyes towards the door to cue Liam to leave.

Liam rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter to show he wouldn’t be leaving so fast. Liam was too protective sometimes and Louis had a dreadful feeling he was about to give Harry a parental type of lecture. Louis quickly got to work on getting the flowers in the vase so they could leave as soon as possible.

Liam briefly stood up straight to shake hands with Louis’ date. “I’m Liam. Louis’ lifelong friend. And you’re Harry?”

“I am,” Harry stated as he gave a firm handshake in return. “It’s good to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Liam said before leaning his weight back on the counter. After a moment he continued. “So where are you headed then? What are your plans?”

Thankfully Louis already had Harry’s attention and Louis provided the man with an apologetic look. 

Harry laughed softly before answering, “I’m sure we won’t win tickets to see Hamilton so we’re going to go to a concert at a school uptown.”

“What time is the concert?” Liam inquired. “Is it like a matinee? It’s only two o’clock.”

“It’s at six,” Harry advised. “I thought I could take Louis to dinner beforehand.”

“Four hours is a long time to spend at a restaurant,” Liam noted. 

Louis threw his hands up in exasperation and quickly signed, “ _Stop being nosy._ ”

Liam pointed to Louis and explained, “He just told me to stop being nosy.”

Harry laughed and gave Louis a dimpled smile before saying, “Yeah, I kind of figured it was something along those lines.”

“Really?” Liam asked, sounding surprised. “How do you figure?”

“Um, I mean, I guess I could be wrong?” Harry said as he looked between Liam and Louis, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Am I wrong? How off am I?”

“No, no!” Liam said quickly. “You’re right. I’m honestly just curious how you figured that out so quickly. Being you haven’t spent much time together.”

Harry returned to a confident alpha before explaining. “Well, there was the apologetic look Louis gave me before you began your interrogation, the way he threw his hands up in the air didn’t seem like an official sign language gesture, and of course his obvious scent of exasperation.”

Louis really wished he had his mobile so he could take a picture of the dumbfounded expression on Liam’s face. Admittedly, Louis was a bit dumbfounded himself. He was pretty sure a scent of exasperation wasn’t in the omega book of scents. Not that there _was_ an omega book of scents, but it didn’t seem like something that would be listed if there was. It seemed Harry really could pick up additional scents that others couldn’t. Not even Liam.

“Well,” Liam finally said. “I’ll leave you to it. Make sure you look both ways before crossing the street. Unless it’s a one way street, in which case you’ll look like a tourist. Have him home by one so I can tuck him in. And maybe shoot me a text if you’re going to be gone longer so I don’t have to worry. Not that I worry, I’m just saying.”

Louis rolled his eyes and signed, “ _Goodnight_ ” before grabbing Harry’s hand to drag him out of the kitchen and away from Liam’s prying eye. 

“Have fun, lads!” Liam called from behind them. 

“Have a good day, Liam,” Harry replied. “It was good to meet you.”

Louis released Harry’s hand once they were out of the kitchen, unsure if the contact was something Harry was comfortable with. Louis grabbed his keys, mobile, and notepad and pencil, patting his pockets to make sure he already had his ID and debit card. 

Once satisfied he opened the door and gestured for Harry to exit. As Louis locked the door behind him, he let out a large breath of air. Hopefully this day would go well.

\----

“Louis?” Harry asked nervously as soon as they were on the street.

Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes wondering why the alpha was the one who seemed nervous. That was Louis’ role in this situation. 

“I know this is our first date and all, but I was wondering if you would mind if I held your hand?” He paused momentarily. “I… don’t want to lose you.”

Louis cocked his head to the side in question. It did not go unnoticed that, like the previous night, Harry’s eyes flicked down to Louis’ neck.

“Not lose you, per se,” Harry continued. “You obviously know the city and can get around just fine. Just… um, I don’t know what I mean. That wasn’t really a planned question. I can understand if it makes you uncomfortable. Especially since I don’t know when you want to write something down or whatever.”

Louis was endeared by the man in front of him. Louis had never met an alpha like Harry and was pretty sure there _were_ no other alphas like him. The fact that Harry already displayed patience in waiting for Louis to write something down was well beyond expectations. Louis really needed to find a way to hold onto him. The no speaking thing was going to be a struggle so for the moment he was just going to have to hope for the best.

Louis stopped walking and pulled out his notepad, quickly writing, “ _Where are we going?_ ”

Harry bit his lip. What was with this lad and not wanting to say where their destination was? It’s not like Louis was going to decline going.

“I was hoping we could go sit on those steps in Times Square.”

Louis fixed him with a Look. Louis was not a tourist. He absolutely despised Times Square and all of the masses of people. Plus it was a Saturday so it would be even worse. 

“I know, I know,” Harry rushed. “It’s Times Square on a Saturday. Which is why I didn’t tell you. I thought maybe you would cancel our date if I mentioned it.”

“ _Why go there?_ ” Louis wrote. He couldn’t help but be amused by the fact that was the reason why Harry withheld the activity though.

“There are a lot of things in Times Square,” Harry explained as they continued to stand on the sidewalk. “A lot of objects, people, and activity going on. I thought maybe you could point things out and teach me what they are in sign language.”

Louis was frozen in place. There was no fucking way Harry had just said that. Let alone meant it. Harry wanted to go sit in Times Square and learn sign language? For fun? On a date? With Louis. A mute omega. 

“I’m serious, Louis. I want you to teach me. I considered a park but there isn’t as much to talk about there, I don’t think.”

Louis tucked his notepad in his pocket and grabbed Harry’s hand. They were going to go spend hours in Times Square and Louis was in love with the idea. 

They were only about two blocks from the train that would take them to West 50th street, one stop short of the Times Square exit so hopefully the traffic of people wouldn’t be so tight. As they walked, there seemed to be a mutual agreement of continuing to hold hands until they got to the subway entrance where they had to let go to walk down the stairs single file. Harry had nice hands and Louis loved the sensation of his own hand being engulfed in Harry’s larger one. 

Once out of the station they came across a nuts4nuts stand and Harry seemed particularly excited by that. He promptly had them crossing the street to make a purchase with the vendor for two bags of roasted cashews. Did Louis mention endearing? 

“I’m telling you, Lou,” Harry said as he offered the small bag of nuts to Louis. “These cashews are perfection. Definitely one of my favorite things about the city.”

Louis practically preened at Harry already dropping his name into something more informal. Only Louis' close friends and family called him Lou. 

Louis handed the bag back to Harry, who immediately frowned and asked, “You don’t like them? Or are you allergic? Sorry, I should have asked.”

Louis gave a reassuring smile before signing the word, “ _nuts._ ”

Harry’s eyes widened and Louis saw the excitement in them. Louis made a mental note to write a letter of appreciation to the people that were responsible for Niall and Harry winning the lottery tickets for Wicked the previous night. And the fact that Harry didn’t have time to put scent neutralizer on which had resulted in gaining Louis’ attention.

“Will you do it again?” Harry asked excitedly.

Louis repeated the action again as Harry placed the bags of nuts in his nondominant hand. There was no hesitation when Harry nailed the gesture perfectly. Louis wanted to kiss him. Instead, he settled with giving Harry a wide smile and nod. 

“Let’s go sit on the stairs so you can teach me more,” Harry said as he offered the roasted cashews back to Louis.

It was only three blocks but Louis couldn’t help but have a renewed sense of loathing towards coming into this part of the city. With that thought Louis noticed Harry shove the remainder of his cashews into his pocket, and promptly take Louis’ hand. Louis looked over to find Harry smiling at him. 

“We’ll get a spot in the very corner of the stairs, as far away from all of these tourists as possible.”

Niall was really onto something when he said that Harry could read Louis’ mind. Honestly. It was both creepy and fucking awesome. 

The stairs were packed with people, but by some miracle a couple was just getting up from the very top corner. Now it was just a matter of climbing over and around people quick enough to secure the space that was being vacated. Louis sighed as he noticed a group of people eying the prime location for teaching sign language to the most amazing alpha in the world. Harry seemed to notice the movement as well, releasing Louis’ hand and bolting up the stairs before the tourists could take over the spot. 

Louis was fairly certain Harry had to have crushed a few people’s feet in the process of weaving around them so quickly but… oops? Louis slowly made his way through the obstacle course, electing to not step on people’s feet for a second time. 

“Sorry to leave you climbing up here by yourself,” Harry said apologetically when Louis finally sat down next to him. 

Louis pulled his notepad out and quickly jotted down, “ _It’s perfect._ ”

Harry bumped him in the shoulder and gently took Louis’ notepad from his hands. Turning to a new page Harry started to draw something. Or at least Louis thought so. Harry might seem perfect in many aspects, but being an artist didn’t seem to fit in that category. Not that Louis was one to talk. 

Louis finally recognized Harry’s chicken scratches turning into a form of a bird. It actually wasn’t bad once the picture was complete. Maybe he was an artist after all. Louis would find that out another day… assuming there would be another day. 

Once complete, Harry handed the notepad back to Louis and gestured from the notepad to Louis. He figured that was Harry’s signal for Louis to teach him the sign for bird but it was interesting that Harry didn’t verbally ask. 

This was more of a situation where Louis would raise his eyebrow in curiosity but at the last minute cocked his head to the side in question. He couldn’t help the fact that he wanted Harry’s attention on his neck. It worked and Louis gave a satisfied smirk.

“You’re distracting me, Lou,” Harry huffed. “You can’t just do that.”

“ _Do what?_ ” Louis wrote in the corner of the page where Harry’s bird was perched on a branch.

Harry reached up and softly ran the pad of his thumb along the side of Louis’ neck. “You know what.”

Harry was never going to learn the sign for the word bird because Louis was going to die from the sensation of the alpha running his thumb along his neck and over his bonding spot. How was this possibly a first date? That was an intimate gesture and not something an alpha would do so soon. Not even close. But on the other hand, Louis had encouraged it, in a way. 

“What’s the sign for a bird?” Harry prompted. “I want to learn the sign for everything we see here.”

It took a moment to collect himself, but he finally remembered what the simple sign was. They repeated it back and forth a couple of times before Harry nodded in satisfaction. 

They went back and forth for nearly two hours in silence. Harry insisted on drawing an object before Louis was allowed to show him what the sign was for it. At this rate it was going to take a couple of decades for Harry to be able to hold a conversation. Because how often did things like birds, lamp posts, stairs, billboards, and other non essential objects come up in everyday conversation? Eventually Louis couldn’t help but wonder if Harry was using this as an excuse to draw pictures for him. Which was actually kind of sweet, now that Louis thought about it.

After Louis taught Harry the sign for rabbit (which was nowhere to be seen in Times Square) Louis closed his notepad and leaned against the alpha’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for teaching me,” Harry said into Louis’ ear as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling Louis tight into his side. “Thank you for being patient while I drew you silly pictures.”

Louis burst out in laughter, a garbled sound pulling from his throat. 

“I love your laugh,” Harry said over a giggle. “I really do.”

Louis rolled his eyes, despite Harry not seeing the gesture. His laugh wasn’t even a laugh. 

“Do you want to stay here for a little bit longer and stop by a cafe on the way to the concert for a quick bite? Or we could walk around and find someplace to eat instead.”

Louis shook his head and dug his index finger into Harry’s thigh.

“Here it is then.”

Harry relinquished his hold around Louis’ shoulder and shuffled around on the stair they were sitting on. The stairs were wide and Harry pulled his legs up to sit sideways, leaning his back against the side wall of the area. Louis frowned, wondering why Harry was moving away from him. 

“Come sit with me, love,” Harry prodded as he gestured for Louis to sit between his legs.

Louis happily did as instructed, turning and scooting back to lean into Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him in tight. Louis momentarily considered the uncomfortable position Harry must be in but Harry just hugged him tighter. 

Harry nuzzled his head alongside Louis’, stopping short of scenting him. Louis couldn’t determine if Harry wasn’t scenting him because they were in public or maybe he just wasn’t sure how Louis would feel about it on their first date. Or it could be that he just plain didn’t want to. 

Louis was all for being scented but it was probably for the best. He just spent over two hours in silence with a beautiful alpha who was drawing him pictures. Harry already smelled amazing, even more so now that he was holding Louis in his arms. If Harry scented him Louis’ body would react all omega-y and he’d be wet in seconds. 

“Yes or no?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

Screw it. He’d take his chances on getting slick. Louis nodded and cocked his head to the side, giving Harry full access. Louis whimpered in pleasure as Harry nosed along his neck. 

Louis let out a soft whine as slick practically rushed out of him. He hadn’t gotten so wet so quickly in his life. Maybe when he was in heat? Fuck. He was hard and wet in the middle of Times Square.

Harry groaned into Louis’ neck before taking a nip at the skin. It wouldn’t leave a mark but the intention was just as pleasurable in the moment.

Harry pulled away from Louis’ neck and kissed the back of his head before saying, “We’re going to have to sit here for a little longer than planned.”

Louis nodded in agreement as he wiggled in Harry’s arms. Just enough to feel Harry’s hardness. 

“That’s not helping, love.”

Louis didn’t have to see him to know that Harry was smiling and Louis gave a private smile in return. At least the feelings seemed mutual.

Louis leaned forward and grabbed for his notepad. As he did so, a soft groan escaped Harry’s lips. 

“ _I can’t go to the concert like this! This is your fault._ ”

Harry laughed. “No, you can’t. You smell too good. But it’s not my fault.”

Louis wiggled against Harry’s hardening cock.

Harry’s breath hitched before saying. “I was perfectly fine in our previous position. You shouldn’t have tilted your head like that.”

“ _I had an itch,_ ” Louis wrote.

Harry burst into loud laughter, unfortunately drawing attention to the pair. Thankfully it was short lived and the crowd turned back to their own conversations… with the exception of the alpha sitting directly on the stair below them. Louis watched in horror as the alpha flared his nostrils and his eyes darkened. He didn’t even seem to notice the fact that Harry was wrapped around him. 

He squirmed in Harry’s arms for a whole other reason. The man looked like he wanted to eat Louis alive. 

“Can I help you?” Harry growled. 

The stranger finally seemed to recognize Harry’s existence and he looked between him and Louis before turning around without a word. Louis internally breathed a sigh of relief. He already knew that Harry was protective and having an argument with another alpha would have ruined the peaceful bubble Harry and Louis had managed to create.

“I guess that’s our cue to go,” Harry said as he squeezed Louis tight. “You ready?”

Louis nodded and climbed out of Harry’s lap. Louis looked around for his notepad and noticed Harry putting it into his own pocket. Good enough.

Harry’s entire body was probably stiff but he managed to keep his balance as he stood up, promptly taking Louis’ hand and helping him down the stairs. 

Once they were back on the sidewalk, Harry pulled Louis to a stop. “So now you need to help me figure out what to do with our night. The fake _itch_ on your neck has put us in a bit of a bind.”

Louis grinned up at Harry as he poked him in the chest. Louis had nothing to do with anything. Nevertheless.

Louis sloppily scribbled, “ _Stop by my flat for a change of trousers for the concert?_ ” 

Harry frowned at the words. He obviously wasn’t well versed in reading Louis’ messy handwriting yet. 

“I’ll be honest,” Harry said as he handed the notepad back. “I might understand sign language better than being able to read that.”

Louis rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Harry in the chest. It wasn’t _that_ bad. 

“Well, I’d like to take you to dinner. You can change and then we can go to one of my favorite diners. It isn't anything fancy but it has delicious food and it’s actually not that far from your place. What do you think?”

Louis nodded, the happy crinkles by his eyes on display. If the diner was close to Louis’ flat then they would be able to make the concert with plenty of time.

Harry managed to hail a cab, saving them (or at least Louis) the annoyance of weaving through the Times Square foot traffic. As they headed uptown Louis could only hope that Liam was in his room and Louis could sneak in and out without him noticing. 

\----

Louis unlocked and opened the door as quietly as possible. It was pointless. The moment he and Harry stepped into the flat, Niall was there walking from the kitchen to the living room. Louis watched as Niall did a double take as if to verify that Louis and Harry were both standing there. 

“ _We’re not here,_ ” Louis signed, desperately hoping Niall remembered what the words meant.

“Why not?” Niall asked with a look of confusion.

“Why not, what?” Liam inquired from the other room. 

Louis threw his hands in the air. Niall was hopeless. He obviously understood what Louis had signed, which kudos to him, but still.

“Um, Louis isn’t here,” Niall said as he scurried into the kitchen. 

Louis heard Harry let out a soft chuckle from behind him and Louis turned and gave him an unimpressed look. Harry merely shrugged.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and started to pull him into the flat. It was too late. Liam was there, blocking them from getting to the safety of Louis’ bedroom. 

“Why aren’t you here?” Liam asked, signing at the same time.

“ _I’ve just come to change,_ ” Louis quickly signed. “ _We’re leaving immediately so there’s no time for interrogating. We have things to do, people to see, places to go. None of which involve you or Niall._ ”

“Just out of curiosity,” Niall inquired as he came out of the kitchen. “Did Harry bring more flowers? Those sunflowers didn’t really have much of a scent, but it smells like flowers now. Daisies? Daffodils? Dandelions? My flower knowledge isn’t up to par but there’s something.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. 

“Wow, even Niall can smell you,” Liam said. “What have the two of you been up to?”

“Louis has been teaching me sign language,” Harry replied, which in no way gave the explanation Liam was looking for. “But we actually have dinner plans so maybe we could talk later?”

“Mhmm,” Liam mumbled as he moved to the side to let Louis and Harry pass. 

Louis cringed as they stepped into his room. He hadn’t been planning to bring Harry back with him and it was a mess. He had recently done laundry so it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been though, so for that he was grateful. 

Louis pointed to his unmade bed and Harry took it as a cue to have a seat as Louis pulled out a clean pair of trousers. He had given it more thought on the way home and he still couldn’t come up with a time he had gotten so slick when not in heat. Especially so quickly. He was obviously attracted to Harry’s scent but damn. He didn’t realize his body would be so affected. 

As expected, Liam was waiting outside his door when Louis went to clean himself up in the bathroom. 

“ _You okay?_ ” Liam signed. “ _Are you going into heat early? Niall rarely picks up alpha or omega scents._ ”

Louis rolled his eyes. “ _Harry smells good and I had an itch on my neck. One thing led to another._ ”

“ _An itch?_ ” Liam signed.

“ _Yes, an itch._ ”

Liam laughed quietly and signed, “ _Be prepared to share details when you get home._ ”

Liam reached up and ruffled Louis’ hair before he had a chance to duck out of the way, the little shit. 

“Have fun, Lou,” Liam said, before turning back in the direction of the living room. 

Louis shook his head fondly and began settling his hair back in place. He couldn’t help but wonder how much more Niall had told Liam about last night. Liam had always been protective of Louis, and by extension was always apprehensive about Louis going out with an unknown alpha. Especially if it was for an extended timeframe like today’s date with Harry. But Liam’s usual nervousness was nowhere to be seen. He seemed perfectly at ease with Harry. Louis smiled at that and finished getting cleaned up. 

“ _Ready?_ ” Louis signed as he returned to his room, momentarily forgetting that Harry didn’t know sign language.

Harry furrowed his brow as he looked at Louis with questioning eyes. Louis could sense frustration rolling off of Harry in waves. It was as if the alpha were more impatient to be able to know sign language than Louis wished he had the ability to talk. 

Louis gave a reassuring smile as he grabbed a nearby whiteboard and took a seat next to him. 

“ _Ready?_ ” Louis signed again as he proceeded to write the inquiry on the whiteboard.

Harry’s eyes lit up and the frustration melted away into excitement. Louis couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have Harry as his alpha. Thankfully Louis quickly stopped himself from letting his mind wonder. It was far too premature to be thinking of that. 

Harry stood up and Louis set the whiteboard aside, following Harry’s lead towards the door. 

“Shit,” Harry said as he abruptly stopped in the hallway. “We’re going to a concert and I forgot to bring scent neutralizer.” He smiled down at Louis before continuing. “I don’t want to be a distraction for any omegas that might be there. Two nights in a row is a little excessive.”

Louis laughed at the comment. He'd prefer to not have Harry cover up his alpha scent, but he was right. It was courtesy to the other concert goers. It would also probably prevent Louis from getting slick in public again, so there was that. 

“ _We’ll ask Liam,_ ” Louis signed. Once again, Harry furrowed his brow in question but followed Louis’ lead in finding Liam. Maybe if Louis asked his friend quickly enough, Harry would have an idea of what he had signed.

Louis caught Liam’s attention and Louis signed, “ _Do you have scent neutralizer Harry could use for the concert? Also please repeat my question verbally._ ”

Liam glanced at Harry and nodded in understanding, knowing Louis’ intention for wanting to teach Harry. Liam simultaneously signed and asked, “Do I have scent neutralizer for Harry to use for the concert?”

Louis nodded.

“Sure,” Liam stated, as well as signing. “Come with me, Harry.”

Liam got up and directed Harry to follow.

“Not looking to attract the attention of another omega tonight?” Liam asked as they headed towards Liam’s room. 

“Nope,” Harry responded. “I’m happy with the one I have now.”

Louis’ heart melted. He had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to hear that, but too late now. He concentrated on his breathing in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart at the words. He couldn’t have Harry knowing he had heard the comment. Not now at least.

The fact that Harry returned to Louis’ side with his scent completely covered made his heart drop for a whole other reason. 

“I know,” Harry said softly. “I’d be disappointed if you were covering your scent as well. Thank you for not putting any on though. It helps in hearing you.”

Louis nodded and provided a soft smile. It was probably slightly strained as he settled into the fact that he would not have the scent of cedar constantly next to him, but hopefully there would be plenty of nights where Louis would get to officially scent the alpha. Perhaps Harry also got random itches that would better expose his neck as well.

“ _Ready?_ ” Harry signed.

Louis’ eyes widened. Harry had remembered the sign language? Obviously they had just gone over it, but Louis truly wasn’t expecting Harry to be ready to use it.

“Not that I’m watching you,” Niall chirped from behind them. “Because I’m totally not. But did Harry just ask you if you were ready to go... in sign language? I thought you didn’t know anything but ‘thank you’ and how to spell your name, Harry.”

“I didn’t,” Harry replied as he took Louis’ hand. “But Louis taught me a few things today. One of them was asking if I was ready.”

“I’m… not sure what to say to that,” Liam mumbled, likely to himself.

Harry squeezed his hand and Louis remembered the question he was asked. (In sign language, holy shit.) Louis nodded and they headed to the door.

\----

“I’m not sure why this is one of my favorite diners in the city,” Harry commented after he signaled for Louis to exit the train, only three stops from where they had entered. “It might be their bacon. They seem to have really good bacon that is perfectly cooked.”

Louis cocked his eyebrow at that. Because, really? Bacon? There had to be something else. 

“Also, a lot of famous people have eaten here. There are pictures on the wall of all of the ones who have come in through the years. Which, to be honest, is slightly weird to ask a person for a picture to hang on the wall, but it’s still cool.”

It was only a half block to the diner and they were quickly seated and provided with menus with a wide selection of items. Louis flipped to the section for breakfast. He’d obviously have to try the bacon that Harry raved about. 

After a few minutes of looking through the menu Harry asked, “What are you thinking about ordering? As a reminder, I’m paying, and I want you to get whatever you want.”

Louis flipped to a new page on his notepad and wrote, “ _Bacon. Just bacon._ ”

He slid the notepad across the table and Harry burst into laughter. It took a moment for his laughter to subside, which gave plenty of time for Louis to admire Harry’s dimples.

“What do you want with your bacon?”

Louis shook his head. He was starving so it would have to be a big plate of bacon but that was fine. 

“I’m going to order everything on the menu if you don’t pick something to go with the bacon,” Harry advised. He reached across the table and booped Louis on the nose. “I’m serious about that.”

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry slid his notepad back. Louis settled on waffles just in time for the waitress to come and take their order. 

“What can I get you gentleman?”

Louis smiled and pointed to his desired meal on the menu. She nodded and wrote down his order. 

She turned to address Harry, asking, “And you, sir?” 

“I’ll have the pancakes, please. Can I get an extra side of bacon as well.”

“Of course,” she responded as she gathered their menus. “Any drinks with those?”

Harry looked at Louis who shook his head. Water was fine. He had considered an orange juice but they were expensive as fuck.

“Two orders of orange juice would be perfect. Also, can I borrow one of those menus while we wait?”

The waitress looked confused by the request but handed Harry a menu without question. “Your food will be right out.”

Louis cocked his head to the side in question and Harry’s eyes immediately flicking down to Louis’ neck. Louis never realized how often he cocked his head until meeting Harry. It seemed like an innocent body gesture but apparently not. Or at least not to this alpha in front of him. Louis was going to have to be more careful. Maybe do a little more eyebrow raising instead. 

“The orange juice is freshly squeezed,” Harry said in answer to Louis’ silent question. “Like their bacon, it’s also a must have. I figure if you don’t like it I can drink your portion.”

Louis made a mental note to keep the glass of juice tucked away and out of reach of Harry when it arrived. 

As they waited for their meal to arrive, Harry began to point to items on the menu. He didn’t even have to ask... Louis automatically knew that Harry wanted to know what the sign was for them. Unfortunately they didn’t get through very many items before their food arrived. But Louis could certainly give the diner credit for their quick service.

“You love the bacon!” Harry exclaimed out of nowhere. “I told you!”

Louis frowned. How did Harry figure out what Louis was thinking so quickly? Besides, the bacon was horrible. Absolutely horrible. Eating breakfast for dinner was a terrible idea.

“You don’t have to write anything, Lou. I already know it. If you write something to contradict the truth I’m confiscating that notepad.”

“ _THE BACON IS TERRIBLE!!!!_ ”

Before Louis knew what was happening, his notepad was scooped off the table and shoved under Harry’s thigh. 

Louis blinked in surprise, not knowing what to do. Obviously he had his mobile to write things, but for some reason he felt a bit lost without his notepad. Despite the fact that he didn’t even carry it around that often. 

Harry must have sensed something and his face dropped into a look of regret.

“I’m sorry, love,” he said softly as he handed the notepad back. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Louis looked at the alpha across from him as his mind ran through the day's events. If he didn’t count the hours of silence they shared in Times Square he had barely even used the notepad. And really Harry had been the one using it for most of that time. It dawned on Louis that he wrote things down more often when he was out with Niall than he had been using it on a first date with Harry. Was it because Niall was more talkative? Or was it out of necessity? 

Louis tentatively slid the notepad over to Harry. 

“Are you sure?” 

Nope. Not at all. And yet Louis nodded a definitive yes.

“Let me know when you need it. Or want it. Okay?”

Louis smiled and gave a single nod. For some reason Harry burst into a bright smile, his eyes twinkling. It was confusing and Louis had no idea what the reaction meant. Not being able to get a sense from his alpha pheromones certainly didn’t help. 

“Now you have to answer for real, Lou. The bacon is delicious isn’t it?”

Louis rolled his eyes. 

“I thought so,” Harry responded to Louis’ silent answer. Louis wanted to smack the knowing grin off of his face.

Harry glanced between their empty plates and mobile. “Wow. Our timing couldn’t be more perfect. If we leave now we’ll get there a few minutes before the concert begins.”

“Can I get you gentlemen anything else?” 

Louis jumped in surprise at the question. He had been so focused on Harry that he hadn’t even noticed the waitress approaching their table.

“Just the check please,” Harry stated, providing the lady with a crooked smile that Louis was already in love with. 

She placed the check on the table and smiled. “Thanks for stopping in.”

“Thank you,” Harry said as the lady turned to help a couple a few seats down.

“ _Ready?_ ” Harry signed.

Louis blinked, reverting to his state of shock that Harry was using sign language.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t look so shocked. Of course I’m going to learn sign language.”

Louis shook his head. That’s what all interested alphas say upon meeting Louis. Unsurprisingly they never follow through on that statement though.

Harry scooted out of the booth and Louis watched as Harry tucked his notepad snug into his pocket. Harry patted the pocket to make sure Louis knew it was safe. 

With the bill paid, Harry once again took Louis’ hand as they exited the diner. Louis smiled as Harry intertwined their fingers. Maybe it was true that Harry didn’t want to lose Louis.

\----

The thing about Harry was that he seemed perfectly at ease with the silence that came along with Louis being nonverbal. Niall and Liam were fine with continued silence as well but they were used to it at this point. It was especially intriguing that Harry seemed so comfortable on their first date since that’s usually prime time where people asked each other questions to get to know one another. Admittedly, Louis was a little more restless and unsure about it now that Harry had scent neutralizer on, but it’s not like that would drastically change things at the end of the day right? 

“I shouldn’t have covered my scent,” Harry said apologetically as they entered the small school theater. “I know it would be confusing to me if you were wearing it and I should have thought about that before putting it on. I’m sorry.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand in reassurance. He shouldn’t feel bad about doing something that was expected of society. Or more like a courtesy. After all, Louis had missed a lot of the first half on Wicked because Harry hadn’t put anything on. Not that Louis had any complaints on the matter at this point but that was neither here nor there.

As Harry led them to their seats Louis looked around the small theater. It was probably only half full and the show started in less than five minutes. A Saturday night definitely wasn’t an ideal time to have an orchestra concert put on by school children. The occupants in the room were probably just family and friends of the students. Bless Harry for coming to support the musicians. Louis really needed to find Harry’s imperfections. He seemed too good to be real.

Once settled in their seats Louis opened the single sheet of paper that served as the night’s program. As he skimmed through it he was pleasantly surprised at what the program held. He had been expecting concertos by Bach and Valvadi and other famous composers that Louis couldn’t remember the names of. Instead, the orchestra would be playing movie soundtracks. There was Schindler's List, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, Forrest Gump, Twilight, and Far and Away.

Louis did a double take. Twilight? That seemed a bit out of place didn’t it? Louis nudged Harry and pointed to where Twilight was listed. 

Harry laughed softly. “I just saw that. I guess we’ll see how it turns out.”

Louis nodded. At least it would be more interesting than Bach. 

As the lights dimmed, Louis folded his program in half and tucked it under his thigh. This wasn’t quite as exciting as winning Hamilton tickets (because of course they hadn’t) but he was here with Harry and that’s all Louis really cared about right now.

Or at least that’s all he cared about at the beginning of the concert. Louis held on as long as he could. Really he had. He could certainly appreciate the artistry and was impressed with how talented the kids were. He was also happy to be able to show his support. But could the concert be over? There wasn’t even an intermission to have a break from the string instruments.

Harry gave Louis’ hand a soft squeeze before letting go. Louis momentary frowned. He rather liked holding Harry’s hand. Although the feel of Harry running his fingers through the back of Louis’ hair was nice too. It was a good trade-off and one that settled Louis in his seat. He just wished he could smell the alpha. 

Louis was starting to nod off to the feel of Harry’s thumb brushing along his neck when the theater erupted into what seemed to be a final applause. Fucking finally. 

Harry stood with the proud parents and friends in the audience, providing a wolf whistle of support to the children on stage. Louis couldn’t help the smile at Harry’s enthusiasm. It was almost worth the boredom of the past couple of hours. 

“I think you missed them playing Twilight,” Harry said as they began to head towards the door. “It was very… Twilight-y.”

Louis fixed Harry with a look of amusement and Harry shrugged. “If I think of another way to describe it I’ll let you know.”

Louis shook his head fondly. That was the worst description in the history of ever.

“Thank you for coming with me, Lou,” Harry said once they made it outside. “I know it wasn’t a Broadway show or anything, but it was nice to have someone sitting next to me for once.”

Louis looked over to find Harry watching where they were walking. How long had he been coming to these concerts? And no one had ever gone with him? In which case how did Harry even find out about the school and the concerts in the first place?

More than ever Louis wanted to pull out his mobile to ask questions more efficiently. He wanted to know everything about Harry and he wanted to know now. 

Without realizing it, Louis let out a frustrated sigh. Or more of a huff. Whatever. He hadn’t exactly meant to release the frustration in Harry’s presence but too late now. But this was the first alpha Louis had felt a true connection with since before he could even remember. A notepad and robot app wasn’t going to be enough.

Harry pulled Louis to a stop and turned to face him, a concerned look already in place.

“What’s wrong?”

Louis rolled his eyes. Was Harry expecting him to answer? Verbally? Because he couldn’t. 

“Why are you frustrated, Louis?”

This day had been going so well. Or at least Louis had thought. But maybe they had spent too long together for a first date. Questions had been piling up. The list of things he had wanted to talk about was too long. Louis already knew he never wanted to be apart from the alpha, but why did he feel that way? They didn’t know anything about each other for fuck’s sake. 

Harry pulled Louis into an unexpected hug and held him tight. Louis turned his head into Harry’s chest and took a deep breath. He was pleasantly surprised to find Harry’s shirt still held his cedar scent. And whatever amazing smell that Louis still couldn’t recognize. 

“You know we have more than just today, right? Just spending today with you has been amazing. We have time. Assuming you want it, of course. Which I really hope you do.”

Louis pulled back and looked up into Harry’s sincere eyes. 

“ _Will you kiss me?_ ” Louis signed on impulse. He knew it was too soon to ask but Harry wouldn’t know what Louis was signing anyway. It would give Harry something to google when he got home.

He didn’t give Harry time to try to decode his question before Louis turned and started walking towards the subway. It took a moment to realize Harry wasn’t following him and when he looked back he found Harry in the same spot with a look of confusion on his face. Or something. Louis couldn’t quite figure it out. Which was yet another thing Louis didn’t know. He didn’t know what Harry’s facial expressions could mean. 

Louis internally sighed and gestured for Harry to follow. It was time to go home. 

Harry nodded and jogged the short distance to catch up. 

“Just so you know, I’m walking you all the way home,” Harry advised as they entered the station. “So don’t get up and rush out of the train without me when we get to your stop. This is a proper date and that includes a walk to your building.”

While sweet, that was a ridiculous idea. In Louis’ opinion at least. Unless you were really lucky the wait for a train was usually about fifteen minutes on a late Saturday night. Harry should save himself from the torture known as New York public transportation.

“Waiting for the train gives a person time to think. I like it.”

Said no one _ever_. On the upside, Louis found a flaw in Harry’s seemingly perfectness. Who the fuck likes waiting for the train in the dirty underground? Literally no one. 

As they got set to wait for the train Harry situated them so he stood behind Louis.

“You smell like daisies,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Louis back into him. “You smell amazing.”

Louis smiled to himself as he leaned back into Harry’s chest. So _of course_ this was the one time that the train came in a timely manner. Louis glared at the offending object as it pulled into the station. 

Harry planted a kiss on the back of Louis’ head before pulling away to board the train. 

Harry smirked. “Don’t you just love New York City’s public transportation?”

Louis scoffed as he took a seat in the mostly empty car. Harry was ridiculous.

They rode in silence as Harry drew circles on the top of Louis’ hand. He could smell Harry a little better now and was able to pick out that the alpha was happy. That was good at least, especially after Louis’ outburst.

True to his word, Harry stood up and led Louis out of the train by the small of his back when they reached his stop. Louis shot a look at Harry as if he were crazy.

“Hush,” Harry instructed. “This is a proper date and it will end that way. Plus, I figured out what you signed to me back at the school. Or at least I think I did.”

No fucking way would Harry have been able to figure that out without knowing sign language. Unless his special mind reading skills had translated it. Or pheromone reading skills. Or both. 

Louis suddenly hated how close the subway was to his flat. It didn’t afford much time for walking and they were at Louis’ doorstep far too quickly. 

“Will you kiss me?”

Louis looked up at Harry. Was he repeating Louis’ question that Harry shouldn’t have been able to understand? Or was he actually asking Louis to kiss him? 

Harry licked his lips as he glanced down to Louis’ own. Well, that seemed to answer that question. 

“This was a long day,” Harry said quietly. “In the best possible way. It was more like three dates rolled into one, don’t you think?”

Louis nodded, unsure what Harry was getting at.

Harry reached up and tenderly held Louis’ face in both hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “So when I kiss you it’s going to be more than a small peck on the cheek.”

Louis kept his eyes locked with Harry’s. Should Louis ask for his notepad so he could instruct Harry to kiss him? For fuck’s sake any day now.

Harry silently laughed as he leaned down and gave Louis a tender kiss. The alpha quickly pulled back and Louis cocked his head in question, momentarily forgetting that he was probably bringing Harry’s attention to his neck. But that was it? That was a third date level kiss? It was nice and all but damn. What was with the build up for such a quick peck?

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him up so Louis was on his tip toes. Harry ducked down and nosed along Louis’ neck, planting small kisses as he went. Yeah, okay. Date number three action. 

“Can you smell me better now?” Harry whispered directly over Louis’ lips. “Has it worn off?”

He could only assume Harry was referring to the scent neutralizer and Louis nodded, their lips softly brushing with the action. 

“Good.”

Harry connected their lips in a solid kiss. Harry had nice lips. Soft and perfect. Louis moaned into the kiss but was left in confusion as Harry pulled back. 

“That sound,” Harry said in wonder. “That was… did I cause that?”

Louis ignored the inquiry and gently pushed Harry backwards. Harry looked behind him and seemed to understand that Louis wanted him to sit on the porch step. Harry did as instructed, sitting down and pulling Louis down so he was straddling Harry. 

“Hi,” Harry whispered as Louis weaved his fingers through Harry’s curls.

Louis ducked down and did what he had been wanting to do since sitting in Times Square. He took his turn to nose along Harry’s scent gland, breathing the alpha in and scenting him as he went. Harry grabbed purchase on his bum and Louis immediately felt slick. 

“You smell so fucking good, Louis.”

Louis shut him up with a kiss. Harry prodded at his lips and Louis happily gave access to deepen the kiss. Louis moaned into the kiss as he quickly became wet. Harry groaned and gave Louis’ bum a tight squeeze.

This was probably date five. Maybe seven.

“I have to get back on the train,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ neck. 

Louis ground down on Harry’s cock as punishment for speaking. Harry let out a weird combination of a groan and laugh as Louis went back to scenting the alpha. 

Harry wound his arms around Louis’ waist. “I really should go, Lou. It’s dark and no one is around but this is…”

Louis bucked up against Harry.

“Fuck, you’re ruthless.” 

Louis nipped at Harry’s neck before pulling back. He was probably right. Louis fully supported public displays of affection but that only went so far. However, since it was dark on the street Louis went ahead and took a moment to give Harry a memorable lovebite before climbing off of him.

“So do I get a second date with you sometime?” Harry paused before amending. “Maybe more like a fourth date?” 

Louis raised an eyebrow. What did _Harry_ think?

“I take that as a yes.”

Louis pulled out his mobile. It was time to resort to Robot Louis.

As quickly as he could Louis typed out, “ **_I have to prepare tomorrow because I go into the office on Monday. I only go to the office every three months and don’t look forward to it. I’m flexible otherwise._ **”

Louis looked up to find Harry’s face contorted into what Louis could only describe as disgust being directed at his mobile.

“ **_What’s wrong? Why the look?_ **”

Harry pulled his attention away from Louis’ mobile and his face smoothed out. “Nothing. Just… having a machine talk instead of you is… I mean… obviously it can be easier but it doesn’t sound like _you_. It’s… um… maybe we can use an app later on?”

He was about to type something else but Harry gently placed his hand over Louis’. “We’ll work it out, yeah? Is that okay?”

Louis did his best to not have a dumbfounded expression on his face. Harry _preferred_ to not have an app help out in communication? Oh, how the tables have turned. Louis had never really been the impatient one when trying to communicate with someone new since he had plenty of practice. It was always the person who could talk that wanted to get the conversations going quicker.

“Is that okay?” Harry asked again.

Louis nodded. Back to basics then.

Harry smiled and brushed his thumb over Louis’ lips. “Thank you for today. This was one of the best days I’ve had in a long time.”

Louis smiled at Harry’s sincerity and signed, “ _Thank you._ ”

Harry placed a soft kiss on Louis’ lips. “I’ll text you and we can make plans.”

Louis nodded in acknowledgement and signed, “ _Okay._ ”

Harry placed a lingering kiss on top of Louis' hand. “Goodnight, love.”

“ _Goodnight._ ”

Harry presented Louis with a crooked grin as he turned to leave. Louis watched him go, belatedly realizing Harry still had his notepad shoved in his pocket. Oh well. They’d be seeing each other again and Harry would certainly return it if he preferred that over text-to-speech.

\----

“Oh my God it’s about time you’re home,” Niall called as soon as Louis walked through the door. “I was getting worried.”

Louis toed his shoes off and flung them into the corner by the door. It annoyed Liam so Louis made sure to keep them there every once in a while.

Louis made his way into the living room and flopped down on the couch. 

“ _You weren’t worried,_ ” Louis signed. “ _You’re nosy._ ”

Niall scoffed. “We were totally worried. Now tell us about your day. Feel free to start with why you showed up to change trousers.”

Liam shot Niall a Look before addressing Louis. “What Niall _means_ to say is to please share whatever you’re comfortable with. Can we start with how Harry practically knows what you’re thinking though? Then move on to why you were so wet in the middle of the day. Maybe finish up with any goodnight kiss and future plans.”

“Or more than just a kiss,” Niall noted. “The more details the better.” He paused before continuing. “I’ll rephrase. Any details beyond what would be considered a PG rating can be kept to yourself.”

Louis rolled his eyes. It was too late for this. 

Louis pulled out his mobile. Signing would be faster, but he would likely have to repeat himself a couple times for Niall’s benefit. In which case sign language would probably be slower. Robot Louis it was. 

“ **_Harry didn’t like when I pulled out Robot Louis at the end of the night. He said it didn't sound like me. He said we’d work it out without an app._ **”

Liam and Niall glanced at each other and Louis saw the same disbelief that Louis had. Or still has.

“How does he know what you sound like?” Liam asked.

Louis shrugged. “ **_Don’t know._ **”

“This has to go back to how he can practically read your mind,” Niall said. “Did he do it today too?”

“ **_Yes,_ ** ” Louis typed. “ **_And he’s perfectly comfortable with silence._ **”

“I don’t understand how he can do that,” Liam mused. “I mean, he was only here for a couple minutes and only said a few things but there was something special about how he treated you. Not to mention the fact that he signed.”

“Holy shit!” Niall burst out. “I forgot about that! He learned that quickly.”

“ **_He said he was going to learn sign language._ **”

“So has every other alpha,” Liam grumbled. 

Louis really wanted to mention how Harry had picked up on Louis’ signal about Harry kissing him but that would open a whole other can of worms. 

“Does he have the ability to understand other omegas without much talking?” Liam asked. “Or is it just you.? If it’s just you then he really is your alpha. Just sayin’.”

Louis thought back. He wasn’t sure if Harry had mentioned it or not. Probably not. “ **_I don’t know. But he’s not my alpha._ **”

“ _When are you seeing him again?_ ” Liam signed.

Louis gave another shrug. “ **_I don’t know_ ** _._ ”

“For fuck’s sake,” Niall complained. “Stop typing that you don’t know. What _do_ you know?”

“ **_He’s hot, smells good, is patient and kind. And is quite fond of my neck._ **”

“He scented you,” Liam stated with no hesitation. “You got really wet from him scenting you in the middle of the day.”

“There was definitely more than just scenting involved,” Niall noted. “Even I could smell it.”

“ **_Anyway,_ ** ” Louis typed. “ **_We had a good day but I’m really tired._ **”

“No you’re not,” Niall quickly said. “You’re avoiding us. Robot Louis has plenty of juice in him. Keep him talking.”

Niall was ridiculous. But Louis really was tired. It had been a good day but he still had his list of questions running through his brain, even more being added as he thought through the day’s events.

“ **_Hopefully you’ll see him again. You can ask him about scenting._ **”

Liam laughed before saying, “Nice way to pass the buck, Lou. Go to bed, we can talk more tomorrow or whatever.”

“Nooooo,” Niall drawled out. “Please stay. I’ll stay if you stay.”

Louis snorted. That seemed more like a threat than anything else. 

Louis got up, signing, “ _Goodnight._ ”

“Goodnight, Lou,” Liam said. “I’m glad you had fun.”

Louis smiled. He certainly had. But for now he needed to clear his mind so he could get some sleep. 

\----

Louis woke up to a single text message waiting for him. He smiled as he read Harry’s simple words.

> _Harry: Good morning, Louis. :)_

The text was sent at 8:00 am on the dot. Gross. That was way too early for a Sunday. Louis made a mental note to find out if Harry was an early riser. Louis wasn’t too fond of those. Although maybe he could make an exception for Harry… as long as he didn’t wake Louis up with him. 

It was three hours after Harry’s text but any response was better late than never.

> _Louis: Good morning. :)_
> 
> _Louis: Were you up at 8:00 am or did you wake up just to text me and went back to sleep?_
> 
> _Harry: You’re cute. I have several clients that I meet every few months. Usually on a Sunday because they’re busy the rest of the week. Or at least they say that they’re busy._
> 
> _Harry: I work as a financial advisor._
> 
> _Louis: Cool. I usually work from home doing proofreading, copywriting, writing things, that sort of thing._
> 
> _Harry: I can’t wait to hear all about it! Sorry, but one of my clients is here. I’ll text you later._
> 
> _Louis: Have fun!_

Louis tossed his mobile to the side. He wasn’t sure what all was involved in being a financial advisor but it seemed nice of Harry to make room to meet clients on a Sunday. Although that probably meant Louis wouldn’t be able to see him today. Oh well. He’d see what Liam was up to.

Louis threw his blanket back and rolled out of bed. His morning tea was calling him. 

“Oh, good! You’re awake!” Niall exclaimed as Louis passed by the living room and into the kitchen. 

Louis merely waved and continued on. He found Liam was at the sink washing dishes which probably meant he had made a nice meal for breakfast that he didn’t share with Louis. Which, rude.

Louis pushed Liam to the side of the sink to make room for Louis to fill his kettle with water.

“ _Good morning,_ ” Liam signed, his hands covered in soapy water.

“ _Morning. Can we start charging Niall rent yet? I think he believes that he lives here._ ”

Liam burst out in laughter, before signing, “ _He says he wants to spend the day learning more sign language._ ”

“ _He says that a lot,_ ” Louis signed. “ _Should we make a bet on how long he’s able to focus?”_

“ _I think he’s serious this time. Maybe he wants to stay ahead of Harry._ ” 

“ _Ten bucks says he only makes it an hour before trying to talk us into doing something else._ ”

“ _I’ll take that bet._ ”

Louis was totally going to make an extra ten dollars today. He knew that Niall truly did want to learn sign language. He could read it okay, as long as Louis signed slowly. It was learning to sign back where he struggled. But who knows. Maybe today could be the day.

Louis pulled out some cereal and milk while he waited for his tea.

“Will you help me with sign language today, Lou?” Niall asked as he joined them in the kitchen. “I need to stay ahead of the curve. I can’t have Harry get better than me since I’ve known you longer.”

“ _As a reminder,_ ” Louis signed at a snail's pace, for Niall’s benefit. “ _There are sign language classes._ ”

“Most cost money and I can never concentrate long enough,” Niall explained. He then continued in sign language. “ _You’re a patient._ ” 

“You just told Louis he’s a patient,” Liam commented. “What kind of patient is he? Or did you mean that Louis _is_ patient?”

Niall huffed. “This is why I need help. Harry is not stealing my thunder.”

Louis shook his head fondly. “ _We’ll work on it today._ ”

“Sweet,” Niall stated. “Eat your breakfast. We have work to do.”

With that, Niall got up and headed back to the living room.

“ _Can we charge him at least something?_ ” Louis signed to Liam. “ _Maybe a cover charge to get in the door?_ ”

Liam snorted. “We can discuss it as a group.”

That meant no. Niall would surely weasel his way out of any sort of cover charge or rental fee somehow. Louis was stuck with him. 

\----

“What are the chances that the one day I’m fully committed to my sign language instructor is the day that he keeps getting distracted by his mobile?” Niall complained. “What’s up, Lou? You’re my favorite person ever. The master of sign language. The only one worthy of helping. Well, and Liam of course.”

“I don’t think any compliments are going to outweigh the texts that he’s receiving from Harry,” Liam commented. 

Louis’ head snapped up at the mention of Harry’s name. 

“ _What makes you think I’m texting Harry?_ ” Louis signed slowly so Niall would understand.

“Seriously?” Niall and Liam asked in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Lou, you have the stupidest smile on your face,” Liam stated. “Like a love sick puppy.”

Louis scowled. “ _No, I don’t._ ”

Niall snorted. “You totally do.”

Louis pulled up his text-to-speech app so he could respond with longer explanations. “ **_His mom and sister are beautiful. No wonder he looks the way he does. Pure genetics. It’s unfair to society._ **”

Niall made grabby hands for Louis’ mobile. “Let me see.”

“ **_Ask nicely. In sign language._ **”

Niall huffed but proceeded to put the words together. “ _Please. Can I see?_ ”

“ _Very good_ ,” Louis signed before pulling up the picture Harry had sent of his mum and Gemma. 

“Wow, his mom is kind of hot,” Liam commented as he took Louis’ mobile to look at the picture with Niall.

Louis looked for something to throw at his flatmate. It ended up being one of Liam’s own shoes that was sitting by the end of the couch. 

“Ow! What the fuck?” Liam yelled after Louis nailed him in the shoulder with the object.

Louis smirked, “ _If the shoe fits, wear it. It’s your shoe so it should fit._ ”

“That makes no sense,” Niall said.

Niall looked up in time to see Louis sign, “ _I can’t understand you if it’s not in sign language._ ”

Niall rolled his eyes. “You’ve done pretty well over the past couple of years.”

Louis fixed Niall with a blank look and waited for a nonverbal response. Louis couldn’t help but be surprised as Niall furrowed his brow and dutifully started to sign. His friend was truly engaged in learning today and Louis was going to owe Liam ten bucks because of it. Damn it.

Louis noticed his mobile vibrate in Liam’s hand and he reached out for the device. Liam didn’t even look at the screen before handing it over, keeping the message private between Louis and Harry. Liam was thoughtful like that. Sometimes. 

It was a long message as Harry further explained what he did for work. The pair had been exchanging information all day between breaks from their respective activities. Their main topics focused on work, family, and how they ended up in the same city. 

Unfortunately, in the midst of telling Harry a little more about his own work, Louis had mentioned how he had to get up early in the morning to go into the office. Louis worked full time at home, but had to go downtown every four months for the department’s quarterly meeting. Thankfully it seemed Harry had missed the comment though and they had moved on. Louis was already getting anxious about the next day and didn’t really want to talk about it. 

“I think it’s break time,” Niall announced. “My brain is fried and my fingers and arms hurt from this strenuous activity.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at Niall’s statement before signing, “ _In sign language. Then break._ ”

Niall nodded and slowly went through the motions. He definitely needed to practice clarity of motions, but Niall was doing well. Louis couldn’t help but be proud of his friend. 

“Good?” Niall asked once he finished his nonverbal statement.

Louis nodded and signed. “ _Very good. You’re getting there._ ”

Niall beamed. “I think we should order pizza in celebration.”

“Louis can buy,” Liam stated. “Or at least chip in an additional ten dollars. We’ve been working on this for nearly three hours.”

Louis shot him a glare but his friend merely shrugged as he laid down on the second couch. To be fair, Liam had been doing a lot of the work. Being able to talk was a great benefit when teaching a silent language.

“ _I’ll buy,_ ” Louis signed. “ _As long as we can get pineapple on one of the pizzas._ ”

“Fair enough,” Niall said as he pulled out his mobile to start an order.

There were no additional sign language lessons for the day, although Louis did bookmark a few informational websites for Niall to visit if he wanted to continue working at home. 

Louis ended up pulling out his work laptop to do some non-essential work as well as reading through emails he had been ignoring. He needed to be prepared for whatever the department may be discussing the following day. Not that his preparation would be worth much. The office was mostly filled with alphas who weren’t patient enough to wait for Louis to write down input or questions and they had no interest in paying attention to a text-to-speech app.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he heard his mobile ping with an incoming text. His habit of accidentally turning on his mobile’s volume was becoming a more frequent occurrence. Although he certainly wasn’t complaining as he noticed the text was from Harry.

> _Harry: Sorry it took so long to finish everything up for the day. I know you have to get up early tomorrow but I at least wanted to say goodnight before I got on the train._

Louis looked at the time. It was only seven and he had accidentally taken a three hour nap. He probably wasn’t going to be falling asleep soon but he also didn’t want to disturb Harry if he was working on anything. 

> _Louis: Thank you for texting today. It was fun learning so much about you. Maybe I’ll hear from you tomorrow?_
> 
> _Harry: You will. Niall invited me to dinner. :)_

Louis furrowed his brow. Did Niall invite Harry to dinner at his own place or did he invite him over to Louis and Liam’s flat? Louis was perfectly happy to have Harry over, but couldn’t he have said something to Louis first? He made a mental note to find a piggy bank to put by the front door. Moving forward, Niall would have to put money in it before being let in. 

In the meantime, back to Harry.

> _Louis: Good! It’ll be nice to see you after a day at the office._

Louis watched as the indicator that Harry was typing appeared and disappeared several times before his response. 

> _Harry: I look forward to hearing all about it. The train is here so I have to go. :( Goodnight Louis. Sleep tight and I’ll see you tomorrow._
> 
> _Louis: Same. Goodnight. :)_

Louis tossed his mobile to the side. Unless things had drastically changed since Louis’ last appearance at work, he would not want to spend time writing down a recount for Harry to read. Maybe he would have Liam translate. Yeah, that would be better. 

Louis let out a sigh and got up to get ready for bed. With nothing else to do, he might as well try to sleep. Maybe he’d find that really boring book that always made him fall asleep.

\----

Louis knew slamming his bedroom door shut would bring attention to whoever may be home but it felt good. And after the day he’d had he didn’t care. Nor would he care about Liam when he inevitably knocked on the door to check on him. Hopefully his friend hadn’t made it home yet. That would certainly be ideal.

Louis flopped onto his bed, stomach first, and burrowed his face in his pillow. His coworkers were the worst alphas imaginable. How did Louis work at such a successful company run by idiot employees? The two betas, and one omega that had been at the meeting were okay. After waving hello, they simply ignored Louis. He was perfectly fine with that.

But what the fuck was wrong with the alphas in the department? Did they _all_ have a class in school on the most effective way to bully a mute omega? Did they have an early morning team meeting to decide who would take the most harsh approach and make comments in their alpha voice? 

Louis was used to being judged. He was used to being called names and being treated as inferior. It was rare that alphas would lowkey growl in their alpha voice, but it happened. It was a fact of life. But his mum and family were there for support. And Liam, of course. With their help, Louis learned from a fairly young age how to ignore the bad and focus on the good.

Over the years he had noticed that nonverbal alphas were able to get by without the bullying. For the most part, at least. It was the combination of being mute _and_ omega. Louis lived with an invisible target on his back that never failed to be seen by bullying alphas.

He should probably change out of his coffee stained shirt, from when an alpha had “accidentally” run into him while carrying a full cup. The smell was just a reminder of the very beginning of the day. But laying on his stomach diminished the smell so it was tolerable for now. His trousers were uncomfortable, his shoes were still on and his shirt had a large coffee stain on it. Louis ignored it all and uncerimously threw his blanket over him. A nap would help. Hopefully.

\----

Louis woke up to his name being called as Liam gently poked at his shoulder.

Louis blinked his eyes open to find a concerned look on Liam’s face. It was the same look that he always gave Louis after every quarterly meeting at the office. 

“I won’t even ask,” Liam assured. “Although I can’t speak for Harry. I assume you fell asleep soon after you slammed your door shut. So you’ve been napping for about two hours and Harry has been here for one. I don’t know if he’s, like, telepathic or an empath, or whatever you call those people who can sense other people’s feelings. But he will not sit still and keeps glancing towards your door. Come save me and Niall from having to restrain the man.”

Louis smiled at the image. Then frowned at the thought. Why was Harry so invested in Louis’ feelings? They had learned a lot about each other over the past two days. But it had only been _two_ days. Well, and the three-ish hours on Friday.

“It’s been fun trying to distract him though,” Liam continued. “Did you know it’s just you that he can read so well? And his omega sister.”

That information caught Louis’ attention. Harry hadn’t shared that yet. What was it about Louis that caused Harry to be able to get such a deep understanding of his pheromones? Knowing Gemma better made sense since she was family. But Louis? That didn’t add up.

“Anyway,” Liam said, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. “Niall, being Niall, didn’t make any plans before inviting Harry for dinner, so we’re just ordering in. He’s out there teaching Harry sign language.”

Louis pushed Liam out of the way so he could sit up and signed, “ _Is he teaching Harry correctly?_ ”

Liam laughed. “I’ve been keeping an eye out and he’s doing really well. They both are. When Harry isn’t glancing back at your door at least.”

Liam frowned when he noticed Louis’ coffee stained shirt. “You have a really good position at your company, Lou. Honestly, the only thing I can come up with as to why the alphas treat you like this is because they’re jealous.”

Louis scoffed as he started to change out of his shirt.

“I’m serious,” Liam stated. “Think about it. You were lucky to have one of the few betas in the office go through the hiring process with you, so they weren’t as partial to hiring an alpha. You were hired because of your _talent._ You’re a grammar expert in both British _and_ American English which goes a long way when the company has headquarters on both continents. And you get to work from home, mate. You don’t have to follow the company’s standard 9-5 schedule. You do your thing, can take breaks any time you want, and get paid just as much. Maybe more.”

“ _You’re wrong,_ ” Louis signed. “ _They were all dropped on their head as children and took a special bullying class in school._ ”

Liam rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you my theory on the alphas being jealous a couple of times now. Maybe someday you’ll believe it. Now get changed. Harry’s worried pheromones are stinking up the room.”

\----

Having changed into joggers and t-shirt, Louis made his way into the living room. Liam wasn’t lying about Harry’s pheromones stinking up the place. He _was_ actually worried. Or maybe anxious? Certainly not happy. And Louis could really use a happy and comforting alpha after the onslaught of coworkers unnecessarily using their alpha voices on and around him. 

Liam noticed Louis enter the room first, and Louis quickly signed, “ _It smells like alpha in here. I don’t like alphas. They have alpha voices and are the bane of my existence._ ”

Liam rolled his eyes and signed, “ _He wasn’t dropped on his head as a child._ ”

“ _How do you know? Did you ask?_ ” Louis signed.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry interrupted, he frowned as he looked between Liam and Louis. “Should I go?”

“Absolutely not,” Liam insisted. “Louis was just saying how Niall should move over so he could sit next to you instead.”

Louis shot Liam a glare. 

“That’s definitely not what he said,” Harry stated. “But I fully support your idea.”

“I don’t know,” Niall said suspiciously. “I saw something in their exchange about Louis not liking alphas. I’d be careful.” He pointed his finger accusingly at Harry before continuing. “And don’t use your alpha voice. Preferably not ever. But _especially_ today.”

Harry’s face contorted into a look of horror. “I would… I would never do that. Do you think I would do that, Louis?”

Louis kicked Niall in the shin and signalled for him to scoot over to allow him to sit next to Harry. Louis didn’t even care what Harry thought about him immediately sitting so close that he was practically in Harry’s lap. Usually Liam was the one to curl up and comfort Louis on bad days like today. But alas, Harry was here and the alpha’s cedar smell was calling Louis’ name.

Harry’s arms were around him before Louis was even settled on the couch. Louis dug his face into Harry’s chest and breathed him in. As soon as he did, the day’s events came rushing back. It was as if Harry were trying to squeeze them out of him so Louis would forget. He could tell Harry was doing his best to comfort him but there was an undertone of anger rolling off of the alpha.

Despite his anger, Harry talked softly when he commented, “You didn’t tell me people were using their alpha voice against him. You said today was a bad day at work. Why wouldn’t you tell me that?”

“I… I didn’t know,” Liam said. He sounded slightly confused but Louis didn’t look up to see. “That hasn’t happened the last few meetings.” Liam paused, then continued softer as if talking to himself. “Simon must be back.”

Liam was right and Louis tried to scoot in closer to Harry’s body at the reminder. Unfortunately there was nowhere else to go. He was already sitting as close to Harry as possible.

“How did _you_ know?” Niall inquired. 

“I just do,” Harry said quietly. “I can sense it.” He kissed the top of Louis’ head and asked, “Can we wait on dinner for, like, a half hour? Would it be okay if the two of us went and laid down for a couple minutes? Louis is that okay?”

Louis nodded into Harry’s chest as Liam gave a verbal yes. 

“How about we order dinner in a few minutes,” Niall offered. Louis let out a small laugh at that. Because of course Niall would make sure to offer that. “It’s usually a half hour wait for it to get here.”

“You’re ridiculous Niall,” Liam stated before addressing Harry. At least Louis assumed he was addressing Harry when he asked, “Is that good?”

“Perfect,” Harry agreed. “We’re all hungry so yeah. Food is good.”

Harry released his hold around Louis. “Let’s go lay down for a few minutes. We’ll get your day sorted out.”

Louis didn’t know what Harry meant about sorting out his day but laying down meant being closer. That definitely sounded like a good idea.

\----

“Is this weird?” Harry asked, as he climbed on top of the blankets and settled on his side to mirror Louis. “Was I too presumptuous in thinking you’d be okay with me barging into your room like this?”

Louis gave a reassuring smile and shook his head. Other people might see it as ‘weird’ or ‘presumptuous’, but it seemed just about perfect in Louis’ book. It was certainly welcome after all of the harsh voices he had been around at work.

“Good,” Harry said as he gently ran his fingers along Louis’ fringe. The pair lay in silence for several moments, just taking each other in. Louis wasn’t sure if his facial expressions were a key factor in Harry understanding what he was thinking but Louis could ask that later. Right now he wanted to be held tight by the beautiful and kind alpha. 

Louis noticed the small frown appear on Harry’s face as Louis began to flip onto his other side. When Harry didn’t immediately move, Louis reached behind him to prompt the alpha to come closer. 

Harry slid one arm under Louis and shuffled closer to him as Harry wrapped his other arm around his chest. Louis’ entire body relaxed as Harry caged him in and pulled him flush against him. 

“Better?” Harry asked. His breath fanning across Louis’ cheek as he nodded in approval. 

Harry kissed the back of Louis’ head before whispering, “I’m sorry about today, love.”

Louis would have shrugged in an attempt at indifference but Harry was holding him so tight he could barely move. It would have been a lie anyway and Harry wouldn’t be fooled.

“Can we keep talking or would you prefer I shut up so you can enjoy some silence?”

Louis couldn’t be sure why Harry would say ‘we’ when it came to talking but he squeezed his hand anyway. The action could have been interpreted as both a yes or no, but hopefully Harry would take it as a sign to keep going. His voice was soothing and Louis would be happy to listen to it all night. The alpha could recite the dictionary for all he cared. 

“When you were texting yesterday... from the way you were telling me about your job, it seemed like you really like it. I mean, I personally think proofreading would be a bit boring but you also said you do editorial work, a bit of journalism, and some copywriting. Not to mention time to do your own writing. That seems like an incredibly wide range of jobs for one person. Do other people in your department do all of those, too? Do they have the same type of position?”

Louis shook his head. 

“They just focus on one or two things?”

Louis nodded. To be honest, he _was_ in a unique position in his job. His boss, obviously an alpha, hadn’t been particularly happy with the beta that hired an omega, so at first Louis had been given grunt work - the jobs that the alphas within the office always managed to pass off to others. Louis wasn’t an idiot and figured that’s what would happen though. So he worked hard. He may not have earned the respect of the other alphas at the company, but at least his boss appreciated him. 

Eventually Louis was given projects that the office alphas either couldn’t complete, or the outcome of their work was shit. In which case it was Louis’ job to fix it. With that position secured, Louis was provided work on different kinds of projects, whether it be journalism, editorial, or copywriting. Basically he worked in three different departments within the company, all from the comfort of his bedroom.

Maybe Liam was right. Louis, an omega from England, managed to defy all odds and outworked the alphas. He didn’t know what the other employees were paid, but with his last raise, his boss made sure Louis understood that he was not to share his salary with _anyone_ at the company. That had to mean something, right? 

“Do you know one of the main reasons alphas use their alpha voice?” Harry asked, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. 

Louis gave a half shrug. There were plenty of reasons and Louis was pretty sure there wasn’t a _main_ one. All alphas were different. The ones at work were obviously big on taunting and trying to make Louis cower in the corner, having no way to fight back. The only “sign language” they understood was the finger and they merely laughed it off. 

Harry gave Louis another tight squeeze. “To instill fear. Unfortunately sometimes it’s verbal abuse from an alpha to their omega if they feel they’re being disobedient. Or, more frequently, an alpha voice is used as a form of bullying omegas who don’t deserve it.”

Harry paused as he gave a quick kiss to Louis’ neck. “If there’s jealousy involved then, well, the volume of their voice may remain the same, but, um… I’m not really sure how to describe it, but basically there’s an added layer within their tone that becomes even more frightening to an omega. You have an amazing job, Louis. If I were to guess, you are probably paid more than the alphas. And if you’re not, you are significantly underpaid and I’m going to have to have a talk with your boss.”

Louis laughed softly at that. He could actually imagine Harry popping into Louis’ next Skype call with his boss to put in a complaint. 

“You’re an omega working in what may be considered to be an alpha’s role. Not only that, but you're a nonverbal omega. Someone they view as inferior. They probably want you gone and by instilling fear it’s possible they think it’ll work in getting you to quit. Which it won’t.”

Louis ducked his head down. Harry could barely see his face anyway, but Louis wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to tell how close Louis was to walking out today. How he very nearly quit just so he could leave the office and get away from the angry pheromones. 

“It’s possible you might hear my alpha voice someday,” Harry commented, causing Louis to stiffen at the thought.

Harry surely felt the reaction and Louis was released out of Harry’s hold and swiftly rolled onto his back. Louis had no time to think before the alpha was on top of him. Soothing pheromones rolled off of Harry as he leaned down and kissed Louis softly.

“My alpha voice would be used to instill fear towards another alpha. It would be used for protection of my omega. Or any omega that needs my help.” Harry furrowed his brow in thought before continuing. “It’s also possible that I would use it when I’m in rut to claim my omega, but that theory hasn’t been tested yet.”

Louis made a mental note about Harry using it while in rut. He would be more than willing to be a test subject if Harry wanted one. 

Harry presented Louis with a small crooked smile. “No more talk of alpha voices, yeah?”

Louis nodded in agreement. He hadn’t done any signing or writing while in his room, but at the same time he felt he had told Harry about his entire day and received feedback in return. It was as if they just had a full two sided conversation. 

Harry ducked down and kissed Louis’ neck before saying, “I’m going to scent you now and by the time our food arrives you’re going to have forgotten all about your day at work, okay?”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and smiled up at him. How did Harry know exactly what he needed? Or wanted. Or both. 

\----

Louis didn’t know how or why, but the week after every quarterly meeting always seemed to be busier than usual. At least it was for him. It was possible the office workers were throwing a party and passing their work off to Louis. But whatever. He’d gladly accept the extra workload if it meant being out of the office.

Unfortunately it seemed the extra work would result in text messaging being the only interaction he would have with Harry. Of course Louis had the ability to work any time he wanted. And he could take his work computer to Harry’s place, if he was invited. But Louis had made the mistake of mentioning the many projects he had to complete and it seemed Harry was giving him the time to finish them. 

“There’s someone at the door for you,” Liam announced as he knocked on Louis’ closed door. “He seems to have evaded the buildings security system again.”

Louis furrowed his brow. He wasn’t expecting anyone, especially on a Wednesday night, and Harry had just texted saying he had a meeting with someone in about an hour from now. So it wouldn’t be him. 

Either way, an inspection would be needed so Louis closed his laptop and went to see who it was. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found Harry waiting for him. Harry was here and Louis was shirtless. What the fuck was the alpha doing here when he had literally just texted about other plans? And why hadn’t Liam given a warning so Louis could have put on a shirt?

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” Louis signed, completely forgetting Harry didn’t know sign language. Louis was a little distracted by the way Harry was looking at him though. 

“I… um… I… You’re shirtless,” Harry stammered. 

Louis watched in amusement as Harry’s face blushed a beautiful pink. 

“ _Have you never seen a shirtless guy before?_ ” Louis signed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Of course,” Harry stated. “Just not like you.”

“What the fuck?” Liam said from behind them. Louis agreed with his friend’s response as he stood wide-eyed in front of Harry. “Are you telepathic now?”

Harry looked between Louis and Liam. “Shit. Did I say something wrong?”

“Louis asked if you had never seen a shirtless guy before,” Liam explained. “How did you know he asked that? Because your answer seems as if you knew _exactly_ what he signed and there’s no way you could have learned sign language in, like, two days. No offense or anything.”

Harry looked at Louis when he explained, “I’ve googled some words and phrases so far and I thought I saw you sign the words ‘have’ and ‘man’. With your dramatic eye roll and the fact that I can’t stop staring at you because you’re so stunning, it was just a deduction. I keep telling you that you’re talkative, Lou.”

Louis finally tore his eyes away from Harry and looked over to find Liam’s dumbfounded expression. He seemed to have that expression a lot when it came to being around Harry.

“Anyway,” Harry continued, his cheeks still pink from embarrassment. “I’ll stop staring and move on with why I’ve dropped by.”

Harry held up a plastic bag and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Louis to trail behind him. 

“You’ve been busy with work and I’m guessing you haven’t eaten a proper meal so I made one for you.”

“Just for Louis?” Liam asked, having followed along. “Or is it a shareable size?”

Louis playfully smacked Liam in the arm and inspected the food Harry was opening. Lasagna, fresh rolls and banana bread. It was definitely a step up from the frozen tater tots Louis had been about to make. 

“ _Is that homemade?_ ” Louis signed, Liam promptly translating.

Harry nodded. “Of course it is. I wasn’t going to just warm up a frozen meal for you, Louis. Plus I was in the mood to bake and I don’t need two loaves of bread.”

“I don’t know what to say to this,” Liam mumbled. “ _All_ of this.”

Yeah, neither did Louis. Harry was already working on sign language, cooking Louis dinner, and making the trip just to deliver the food? No alpha would ever do this for Louis. He was a mute omega for fuck’s sake. He would never expect this level of kindness.

“Anyway,” Harry said. “I just wanted to drop by to give you this. I’ve gotta run and you’re busy working. At least you will be after you eat dinner.”

Harry was already headed towards the door, giving no time for Louis to find something to write with. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled gently to catch the alpha’s full attention.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Louis signed. But it wasn’t enough. Harry deserved more than a pathetic thank you. 

“I know you have a lot to say,” Harry said softly as he weaved his fingers through Louis’ hair. “I can feel it. I really wish I could have gotten here earlier so I could spend the time listening to you. And talking with you. But it took a lot of googling to find somewhere that teaches British Sign Language in America and I can’t be late.”

Harry may be in a hurry but he couldn’t just drop that bombshell and walk out the door as if finding a place to learn _British_ sign language was a simple task. How was he able to sign up for a class so quickly? Or was it a personal tutor? Louis needed answers. 

Harry cupped Louis’ face between both hands and kissed him. He prodded Louis’ lips open and as their tongues met it was as if a whole other language came into existence. Louis refused to believe there would be any topic related to affection but from the desperate, yet tender, way Harry was kissing him it was hard to tell. Maybe it was more like a promise. That would make more sense. Although a promise of what?

“I have to go, baby,” Harry whispered as he broke away. “We’ll talk more later.”

Harry gave a lingering kiss on Louis’ hand before turning to leave. Louis could only watch from where he was rooted to the floor in a form of shock. Or something. 

Louis jumped upon hearing Liam’s voice saying, “I swear I wasn’t here for long, but shit Lou. Even I could tell there was more to that kiss than just a kiss. And he just called you ‘baby’. Has he said that before? What _really_ happened between the two of you this past weekend?”

Louis blinked, unsure how to respond to any of those questions.

“ _Let’s eat,_ ” Louis signed. “ _In silence._ ”

Liam snorted. “I take that to mean you don’t know how to explain it.”

Louis shot him a glare as he headed to the kitchen to warm up the food.

“Just for the record, you might want to accept the fact that he’s your alpha,” Liam advised. “Because _he_ certainly believes he is.”

\----

On Saturday, Louis woke up to the smell of bacon. The delicious scent never failed to get him out of bed... which is probably why Liam was making it. Louis dug his mobile out from under his pillow and looked at the time.

11:28. At least Liam waited for a decent hour, considering how late Louis had been up the night before. He wanted to get every single project completed and turned in so he had the weekend free to spend with Harry. He hadn’t seen him since his short visit on Wednesday and Louis was practically dying from the lack of his cedar scent. Maybe dying was a bit of an exaggeration but it was pretty close. 

He waited a few more minutes before crawling out of bed and trekking to the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading towards the bacon.

Louis froze when he made it to the doorway to the kitchen. What was Harry doing in their flat? Where was Liam? Even the Irishman, who wouldn’t pay rent despite always being in their flat on Saturdays, was missing. And Louis was only wearing boxers. 

Harry must have sensed Louis’ presence and he turned around from where he stood in front of the stove. The bright smile that was in place quickly fell. 

“You’re shirtless again,” Harry said by way of greeting. 

Louis rolled his eyes before turning back to put on a pair of cut off joggers and t-shirt.

Harry was dishing out the food when Louis made it back to the kitchen. 

“Can we pretend that didn’t happen?” Harry asked. “Let’s start over because I had something else to say.”

Personally, Louis would like to know why Harry had that reaction for the second time in a row. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Big deal. Instead, Louis nodded and gestured for Harry to continue. 

“ _Good morning, Louis,_ ” Harry signed, a crooked smile in place.

The combination of the delicious smells of bacon and cedar, as well as Harry greeting him in sign language caused Louis’ early morning brain to short circuit. Was he in an alternate universe? 

“Louis?”

Harry rushed over and firmly placed his hands on Louis’ waist. “Lou, what’s wrong? What just happened? What did I do?”

Louis came out of his trance and pulled out of Harry’s hold to grab the magnetic whiteboard that hung on the refrigerator. 

Louis quickly scribbled. “ _You made bacon and you know sign language._ ”

Harry shook his head fondly and said, “I made you an entire breakfast and you know I’m learning sign language. Did you not receive the video messages of me signing this week?”

Louis grabbed a napkin and cleaned the whiteboard. “ _Yes, but you just signed in person._ ”

“Well, I don’t know much else unfortunately. Now let’s eat.”

Louis had a desire to punch Harry. In a playful manner. Maybe a small bruise would be okay. Because it _was_ a big deal. Harry was learning sign language for him. Well, maybe for himself as well, but he started learning after meeting Louis. 

Harry pulled the whiteboard out of Louis’ hand and set it to the side. “My bacon isn’t as delicious as the diner we were at last weekend but it’s still good… when it’s warm. So we’re eating now. Then I have a surprise.”

Harry led Louis to the kitchen chair and directed him to sit before setting a plate of food in front of him. Once again, Louis wondered where Liam was. And Niall could usually smell food from miles away. 

“ _Where’s Liam?_ ” Louis signed before taking the fork Harry was offering.

“I paid Liam off to go to Niall’s for the day. I figured the two of us could have gone to my place, but Liam said he wanted to get out of the house so that worked. And this way I could make you breakfast.” 

Louis cocked his head to the side in question. Liam could be paid off? Why didn’t that work for Louis? On the other hand, he had never tried. 

“Your habit of cocking your head like that is killing me, love. Not only is it physically distracting but your pheromones, like, become stronger when you do it. Don’t change anything on my account of course. Maybe I’ll build up a sort of tolerance to it.”

Louis furrowed his brow as he shoved a fork full of eggs in his mouth. His pheromones became stronger in the two-ish seconds Louis made the movement? Maybe he should look in the mirror to see how he looks when he cocks his head out of habit. He was pretty sure the gesture was so small it was only noticeable when he was having a ‘conversation’ with someone. 

The room fell into silence as the pair focused on eating their breakfast. As well as focusing on each other. The scent of bacon was diminishing and Louis was left with the wonderful smell of cedar and that indescribable underlying scent. Louis really needed to work out what the scent was. Or maybe he would just name it “Harry” and be done with it. 

“You know,” Harry said, breaking the silence. “I could barely focus on the first half of Wicked myself. “Okay, that’s a lie. I couldn't focus on the first _or_ second half. Your scent was new and refreshing. I wanted to pull you in my lap and scent you right there in the theater.”

Louis’ cheeks warmed at the confession. He was going to have to keep entering the ticket lottery so they could see the show again... without the distraction of finding a new scent that had been affecting both of them.

“We’re definitely going to have to keep entering the ticket lottery,” Harry said in agreement to Louis’ thoughts. How was Harry so fucking accurate in knowing what Louis was thinking? It was truly baffling.

“Speaking of,” Harry continued. “Do you want to know what your surprise is?”

“ _Yes, please,_ ” Louis signed with an enthusiastic nod.

“I found a bootleg of Hamilton. Like, a really good quality one with the original cast. I don’t know how the person managed to film it with HD quality, but it’s amazing. Although I only watched the very beginning because I wanted to wait to share it with you. It was incredibly hard to stop myself from watching though so feel free to show some appreciation.”

What? How? When? From where? How did Harry find a bootleg of the show with the original cast? Louis had found one at some point but the quality was so horrible he eventually gave up watching. It was tragic. 

Louis shoved the last of his toast in his mouth as he got up and rounded the table. Harry seemed to recognize Louis’ destination and pushed back his chair so Louis had room to climb onto the alpha’s lap. As he straddled him, Louis pulled Harry into a closed mouth kiss. 

Harry pulled back and held up a finger to signal for Louis to wait a moment. Harry grabbed his glass of water and took a few sips as Louis watched in amusement at the way Harry seemed to swish the water around in his mouth. Before he could set it down Louis snatched the glass out of Harry’s hand and went through the same process. 

The second Louis set the glass back on the table, Harry tightened an arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him in by the back of his neck. Unlike Wednesday evening, there were no words exchanged in the kiss as it quickly became dirty and perfect. 

Louis didn’t even realize he was wet until Harry groaned into the kiss as he grabbed Louis’ bum with both hands. Harry groaned even louder when Louis shifted in Harry’s hold and aligned their hardened cocks. Louis couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped when he felt Harry’s knot. He wanted it inside him… now.

Harry pulled back and smiled. “Liam told me bacon would wake you up. If I had known having a bootleg of Hamilton would get this reaction I would have just crawled in your bed and told you there.”

The pair froze at the sound of someone entering the flat. Hopefully Louis was hallucinating but from the look on Harry’s face it didn’t seem like it. Louis was going to kill Liam. And chop him into little pieces before dumping him in the Hudson River. 

“Holy shit.”

Louis dropped his head down onto Harry’s shoulder. Change of plans. It was Niall that Louis would be chopping into little pieces. Even tinier pieces since Niall had a key but didn’t pay rent.

“Holy shit,” Niall repeated. “I mean, I already knew the two of you were destined to be together or whatever. But, like, I wasn’t expecting things to escalate so quickly that I would find you about to defile Liam’s kitchen table with Louis’ slick. Or more than just slick but I’m trying really hard not to think about it.”

Louis squished his nose into Harry’s neck and breathed in his calming scent. 

“Good afternoon to you too, Niall,” Harry greeted as he wrapped his arms around Loius’ waist. “We were just about to watch a bootleg copy of Hamilton. Would you like to join?”

Harry let out a small yelp as Louis bit down on the crook of his neck. Louis knew Niall wouldn’t stick around but even the invitation warranted punishment. Maybe Louis would give Harry the silent treatment for a few hours as well. An even silenter silent treatment. Which was totally a thing. 

Niall let out a cackle. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass. I just came to borrow a remote for my Xbox. And Liam said there was ice cream in the freezer which is why I came in here.”

Louis sat up straighter and signed, “ _If you take the mint chocolate chip you’re dead to me._ ”

“I hope there’s more than one kind,” Harry commented. “I’d recommend choosing wisely.”

Louis gave a lingering kiss of appreciation over where he had bitten the alpha before shooting a glare at Niall. 

Niall rolled his eyes. “Liam already told me to leave the mint chocolate chip. So if you’ll excuse me I’m just going to grab my things and go.”

Harry gently ran his hand up and down Louis’ back as Niall grabbed the boring vanilla ice cream and waved over his shoulder. 

“Have fun kids, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Niall yelled before the front door closed behind him. 

“Would Niall cuddle with me while watching Hamilton?” Harry asked once the flat was silent.

Louis laughed and shook his head. Unless Niall didn’t have anything better to do he wouldn’t. Plus Louis wasn’t about to let anyone else cuddle with Harry. The alpha was his. 

“Good,” Harry said before kissing along Louis’ neck. “Because I don’t want to cuddle with anyone but you.” 

Louis smiled wide as he ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. 

“ _Ready to watch Hamilton?_ ” Harry signed.

Louis made a mental note to never forget this day. He wanted to remember the first time Harry signed to him without needing anyone’s help. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Louis signed as he crawled off of Harry’s lap. “ _Ready._ ”

Niall may have interrupted their makeout session, but there would be time for that. Without Harry, Louis would be Hamilton bootleg-less and he had been wanting to watch it for years. Louis had every note of the soundtrack memorized and if the quality of the video was as good as Harry let on, they needed to watch it immediately. 

“I brought a few bootlegs actually,” Harry advised as he got up and put their empty plates in the sink. “I thought maybe we could have a Broadway Appreciation Day where we just relax and watch a few shows together. If you want, of course.”

Louis nodded as he stood on his tiptoes to give Harry a small kiss. It sounded like the perfect Saturday, shared with the perfect alpha. 

\----

“That was amazing,” Harry said, as the recording ended. “Lin-Manuel Miranda is a genius.”

Louis certainly couldn’t argue with that. He was going to have to focus on winning tickets to Hamilton moving forward. Maybe in ten years he’d actually be able to see the show in person. 

“I don’t know, Lou. I may have to purchase full price tickets for Hamilton. Now that I’ve watched it, I don’t know if I can wait years to win the lottery to see it in the theater.”

Louis couldn’t help nodding in agreement. But on the other hand, the only time he paid full price for tickets is when the Broadway show didn’t have a discounted ticket program. Even if Louis could afford it, paying hundreds of dollars for tickets would definitely go against his belief in not paying full price for a show. 

Harry leaned over and gently kissed Louis’ temple. “Forget I said that, we’re going to win.” 

Louis nodded in satisfaction. They were totally winning. He had a new lifelong goal. Confirmed. Hopefully it wouldn’t actually take a lifetime to reach said goal. 

Louis grabbed his mobile, quickly typing, “ _What show is next? And yes…. we’re winning tickets!_ ”

“One second,” Harry said as he pushed himself off the couch. “Let me grab the DVDs I brought. We can pick two more and I’ll make us dinner in between them. Good?”

Louis nodded, but internally wasn’t sure about the idea of Harry cooking them dinner. The alpha had just brought over a home cooked meal on Wednesday. Louis should be the one making the meal this time around, right? Sure, he wasn’t a gourmet chef but he had a couple of dishes that he had mastered to show an alpha that he could cook. 

Louis wasn’t really a fan of some of the things they were taught in Omega 101 but making meals for their alpha was a pretty standard rule of thumb. Most alphas still expected it and Louis needed to show Harry that he would be able to provide.

“You know what one of my favorite things to do is?” Harry asked as he rejoined Louis on the couch. 

Louis shook his head and signed, “ _What?_ ”

“Cooking.”

For fuck’s sake could Harry stop reading his mind? Honestly. How did he keep doing that? Not that Louis was complaining. Not really. It was fucking brilliant. Louis just wished he had the same skills of being able to understand Harry.

“I’m serious, Lou. And baking. I love to bake. I _especially_ love cooking for beautiful omegas like yourself. Although, there really aren’t any other omegas as beautiful as you. I also like cooking with people. Especially people named Louis.”

Louis’ mind was still stuck on the sentence about Harry not thinking there were any other omegas as beautiful as him. His cheeks flushed as he shook his head in disbelief. Harry could have anyone. _Anyone._

Harry leaned over and cupped the side of Louis’ face, brushing his thumb across his cheek. He gave Louis two small kisses before connecting their lips firmly. It happened again. The moment their tongues brushed together unspoken words and feelings collided. Louis _felt_ the truth in Harry’s words and Louis did his best to make Harry hear his gratitude. The kiss remained tender as they licked into each other's mouths and there was the sense of a promise again. 

“You are the most amazing omega I’ve ever met,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips. “Now pick a show to watch.”

Louis felt a sense of whiplash from talking about cooking, to the kiss, to being told to pick a bootleg to watch. Harry seemed to sense something and Louis scowled as the alpha giggled in amusement. Or whatever it was that Louis unfortunately couldn’t fully grasp.

Louis shuffled through the DVDs, tempted to choose Dear Evan Hanson even though he had already seen it. Although it had been awhile and totally worthy of being watched on a regular basis. 

He pointed to his selected show and Harry nodded. 

“Excellent choice. If it weren’t for the show I’m making us watch I would have gone with Dear Evan Hansen too.”

Louis furrowed his brows. What did Harry mean by _making_ them watch?

Harry brandished the DVD enthusiastically and announced, “‘Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark’!”

“ _You’re kidding,_ ” Louis signed. “ _Please say you’re kidding._ ”

“Come on, Lou. I heard it’s a bit boring but it’s one of the most expensive shows that’s been on Broadway. Plus, Spidermen fly over the audience which is sick.”

Louis pulled out his mobile, quickly typing, “ _It also had spidermen people FALLING into the audience. Which is NOT sick._ ”

Harry booped Louis’ nose. “I’ll shield your eyes if this turns out to be the show where a cord snaps and the person falls. I think all other injuries happened before the show opened to the public.”

Louis rolled his eyes and typed, “ _Reassuring._ ”

“You’re excited. I can tell.”

Louis shook his head in defiance. To be fair he had been a bit curious about the show. But he refused to pay to get in the door to see it. 

Harry gave a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek. “I’ll go make popcorn while you start the DVD.”

\----

“Another amazing show,” Harry said as the recording ended. “I’m glad you enjoy Broadway, Lou. Like, I never thought I’d find someone in this city that truly appreciates it.”

Louis leaned up from where he was cuddled into Harry’s side and kissed the alpha’s neck. He could certainly relate.

“That feels nice,” Harry said softly. “Thank you.”

Louis had no idea why Harry was thanking him but he couldn’t help but smile at the alpha’s response.

“I brought ingredients for tacos. And dessert, of course. Are you hungry?”

“ _Dessert?_ ” Louis signed.

Harry immediately furrowed his brow at Louis’ silent inquiry. Louis looked around and grabbed a stack of post-it notes that they kept strewn about the flat.

“ _Dessert?_ ” Louis scribbled on the paper before ripping it off of the pad and sticking it to Harry’s forehead.

“Louis!”

Louis gave an innocent shrug in response to Harry’s outburst and waited for the answer to his question. 

"Just for that, I'm not telling you what it is now," Harry stated as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll give it to Niall instead."

Louis scrambled off of the couch. No fucking way was Niall going to get his dessert. Louis made an attempt to rush past Harry, making a beeline to the refrigerator. He hadn't seen anything on the counter earlier, so it had to be something that needed to stay cold. He was almost there when Harry grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back and holding Louis tight against him. 

"I don't think so," Harry teased. "You've lost dessert privileges."

Louis turned in Harry's arms and gave him a threatening glare. Although from the look of amusement on Harry's face Louis could only assume his glare wasn't taken seriously. 

"You're cute," Harry said, fondness lacing his tone. "Now let's make tacos. Not that there's much for us to do. I already have the ingredients ready, it's just a matter of warming up the meat and putting them together. Simple enough."

Harry let Louis go and set out to get the ingredients ready. As he pulled things out of the refrigerator Louis spotted a bag from Junior's. Harry brought cheesecake and he was Louis' favorite person in the entire world. Confirmed. 

Harry turned his attention back to Louis. "We're spending the day appreciating Broadway. Of course I brought cheesecake. It's part of the Broadway experience." Harry leaned in and gave a quick kiss on Louis' cheek. "At least it is for us, right?"

Louis' heart melted. Again. How was Harry real? How did Louis get so lucky to have found the alpha? Maybe Louis should let Niall off the hook about paying a cover charge to get into their flat. After all, it was his friend's winning ticket that had resulted in finding Harry in such a large city. 

"What are you thinking about, Lou?" Harry asked as he began to distribute the ingredients for the tacos.

Louis grabbed the whiteboard that was sitting on the counter and wrote, " _Niall won the tickets to Wicked._ "

Harry smiled as he read the words. "I know. You have no idea how thankful I am for that."

" _Should I still charge him to come in?_ "

Harry burst out in laughter. "You want to charge a fee for your friend to spend time here?"

Louis shrugged as he set the whiteboard aside to help Harry assemble their meal. It was a totally valid question in Louis' opinion. 

"He brought you to me," Harry said, kissing Louis’ temple. "If it makes you feel better having a piggy bank set up by the door that's cool. But I'll be the one paying Niall's entrance fee."

Louis rolled his eyes. That completely defeated the purpose, and Harry knew it. 

Harry laughed softly before instructing, "Grab us some drinks and have a seat, yeah? I'll finish plating everything."

Louis nodded. He could go for some tea right about now but there was no time for that. He glanced over at Harry, unsure what he would want to drink. 

"Water is good. It will balance out our dessert."

Louis cocked an eyebrow. Since when did drinking water balance out the calories and sugar of cheesecake? 

Harry merely shrugged. "It's healthier than anything else."

Louis shook his head fondly as he grabbed two bottles of water. He might as well go with Harry's claim as well. 

Louis took a seat just in time for Harry to set down a plate of food in front of him. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now and the meal looked delicious.

"Lou, look up."

Louis pulled his gaze away from the food at Harry's words, giving the alpha his full attention.

" _Dinner is served, darling,_ " Harry signed, the gestures quick and obviously well rehearsed.

Louis blinked a couple of times. Was he hallucinating? Did Harry just refer to him as darling?

Louis physically jumped in surprise when Liam walked into the kitchen. Louis' focus had been so set on Harry that he hadn't even heard his friend come in. Naturally they would be interrupted before Louis had a chance to recognize Harry’s gesture. 

"Oh, good," Niall chirped as he followed Liam into the room. "You're only eating. Your table is safe for now, Liam."

"What?" Liam asked, glancing around the room with a look of confusion. "What do you mean? What about my table?"

A fork probably wasn't the safest item to throw across the room, but it was the only available option for Louis to get Niall's attention. He would apologize later if the utensil ended up poking Niall's eyeball out. 

"I didn't say anything!" Niall exclaimed as the fork bounced off of his chest. 

"About what?" Liam asked, giving Louis a look of disapproval for fork throwing. At least that's what Louis assumed it was. Louis gave an innocent smile in return. 

"I'll tell you later," Niall stated as he looked towards the counter where the empty containers of food were sitting. 

"Sorry, we ate it all," Harry said, not at all sounding apologetic. "I didn't know you'd be back in time for dinner."

"You should probably expect Niall to show up around meal times," Liam advised. "It tends to happen... a lot."

"It's not intentional or anything," Niall said defensively. "You just seem to choose times to eat when I'm around."

Louis shook his head in disbelief as Harry gave him a private smile.

" _Did Niall forget that he doesn't live here again,_ " Louis signed, catching Liam's attention.

" _I think so, yes,_ " Liam signed, keeping the interaction silent. " _Are we interrupting? We won’t be here long. You seem happy._ "

" _Me and Harry have plans,_ " Louis signed. " _You and Niall are on your own._ "

Liam raised an eyebrow, obviously curious on what sort of plans Louis was referring to.

" _We're watching a Broadway bootleg,_ " Louis signed. “ _Alone._ "

"Sure you are," Liam drawled out loud as he gave Louis a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

For whatever reason Harry was using his fork to eat tacos, leaving Louis with nothing to throw at Liam for the comment.

"Cheesecake?" Niall asked as he stood in front of the open refrigerator. 

"Louis and I are spending the day watching Broadway shows," Harry explained. "You passed on watching Hamilton with us so I'm afraid there isn't enough to share."

A distorted laugh escaped Louis at the way Niall's face scrunched up in disappointment. The poor cheesecake-less lad. 

" _Get your own cheesecake,_ " Louis signed as Niall looked over for confirmation of Harry's statement. Niall scowled in response and Louis took that to mean that the Irishman understood exactly what Louis had signed. That was good at least. 

Louis and Harry finished their tacos as Liam and Niall unceremoniously joined them at the table to discuss what they wanted to order in. Louis had to admit the homemade meal was a lot better than anything that could be delivered. Although it was probably due to the fact that Harry had made it. Even more so since it was made by an alpha who apparently enjoyed cooking for omegas named Louis.

"Ready?" Harry asked, glancing at Louis' empty plate. 

Louis nodded and stood, scooping up Harry's dishes before he had a chance. Harry cooked and Louis should be the one to clean up. Louis pushed down on Harry's shoulder to signal for the alpha to stay where he was as Louis got to work loading the dishwasher. Bless Liam for finding a flat with fairly new kitchen appliances. 

Harry seemed to be content talking with Liam and Niall as Louis quickly finished the task. He couldn't help but smile at how well Harry got along with the group. They chatted as if they had been friends for years. Louis had never been with another alpha who fit so seamlessly into the group in such a short timeframe. Not that he had been with many alphas, of course.

Louis draped his arms around Harry's shoulders once he was finished, ready to leave and keep Harry all to himself for the rest of the night. Or forever. That would work too. 

" _Don't touch the cheesecake,_ " Louis signed as Harry got up to follow Louis' lead. He was too full from the tacos to eat anything else and assumed Harry felt the same. Cheesecake was meant for after the show anyway.

\----

“If you could have any super power, what would it be?” Harry asked as he got the DVD of Spiderman started. Louis’ TV was about half the size as the one in the living room but it was worth the privacy the bedroom afforded. 

Louis pulled up his Notes app on his mobile and typed, “ _To talk._ ”

Once Harry was settled on the bed, he frowned upon reading the words. 

Harry pulled the mobile from Louis’ hold and typed, “ _That’s not a superpower._ ”

Louis shrugged. To him it was. He would especially love to be able to sing. Even more so now that they had finished watching Hamilton. Maybe Louis could channel a bit of Lin-Manuel Miranda’s rapping like in the opening of the musical. But Louis would take what he could get in the way of speaking.

“Talking is not a superpower, Lou,” Harry repeated as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “Could being verbal make life easier? Maybe. Or maybe not. But I happen to like the challenge of getting to know you through other forms of communication. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Louis looked into Harry’s sincere eyes. He was pretty sure the alpha was the only person to say something like that and actually mean it.

Harry leaned over and cupped the side of Louis’ face, brushing his thumb across his cheek. He gave Louis two small kisses before connecting their lips firmly. It happened yet again. The moment their tongues brushed together unspoken words and feelings collided. Once again Louis felt the truth in Harry’s words and the sense of a promise was in the forefront of it all… at least until there was something different. Something stronger.

Louis pulled back with wide eyes when he felt it. Or maybe _heard_ it? Louis wasn’t telepathic but Harry’s thought was so clear that it was if the pair _did_ have a sort of telepathy. The word omega swirled through Louis’ mind. Had Harry just called Louis his omega?

Harry blinked in surprise. “You felt something.”

It wasn’t a question and Harry dropped his face into his own hands, leaving Louis even more confused. It was too soon for Harry to call Louis his omega, wasn’t it? Not that Harry had technically said anything about it. Or at least not on purpose. 

Liam had already told Louis that Harry thought he was his alpha. And Niall had said that he knew Harry and Louis were destined. What did Louis think? There really wasn’t any need to question it. He wanted Harry as his mate. Louis would fucking bond right now if Harry asked him. Or his next heat. Whatever. And as an added bonus Harry seemed to have some special connection to getting high quality Broadway bootlegs. That was huge. 

Harry looked up with a combination of confusion and amusement. “Are you thinking about musicals?”

Louis nodded and grabbed his mobile, typing, “ _It’s important to me that the alpha in a relationship enjoys Broadway musicals. You do. And you get bootlegs too._ ”

Harry burst out in laughter, thankfully breaking the tension in the room. “That’s good to know. Are you ready for some Spiderman?”

The kiss surely wouldn’t be forgotten, but it was probably best that they both thought about it before addressing it farther.

Louis nodded in confirmation and scooted closer into Harry’s side. The warmth and scent of the alpha was intoxicating and Louis could only hope what Harry had said through that kiss was true. 

\----

Louis looked over to find Harry with his eyes closed as the show played and Louis couldn’t decide if it was because he was enjoying the music or falling asleep.

Louis grabbed his mobile and nudged Harry once he had typed, “ _I think this show had potential but did people actually pay money to see it? I’m about to fall asleep, H. Only Niall falls asleep during shows._ ”

Harry opened his eyes and giggled at the message. He sounded wide awake when he responded, “Unfortunately I have to agree. Should we turn it off at intermission? We can watch Hamilton again instead.”

The suggestion was tempting but no. “ _We can’t just watch half of it. Even if it is a bit boring._ ”

Harry booped Louis’ nose. “I have to agree with that too. Besides, I’m more than content just being here with you.”

Louis rolled his eyes and typed, “ _You were falling asleep._ ”

Harry gave Louis a Look. “I closed my eyes for, like, ten seconds. You just happened to catch me when I did. I had a moment of weakness.”

Louis didn’t think twice as he cocked his head in question. Harry zoomed in on his neck immediately.

“Exactly!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis blinked in confusion. What the fuck did that mean? The response made zero sense. Especially considering Louis hadn’t even given any clue as to what he was thinking in the first place.

“I mean, our scents are mixing and I just wanted to focus on that for a few seconds.”

Harry really shouldn’t have said that. Because that was going to be on Louis’ mind for the rest of the night. Or forever. 

Harry pointed towards the TV and instructed. “Stop distracting me. We might miss a good part.”

Louis couldn’t be sure if Harry was saying that for Louis’ benefit or his own but either way he turned back to find Spiderman flying across the audience as the scent of cedar became stronger in the room. 

\----

“Lou. Louis. Do you want cheesecake, love?”

Louis scrambled into an upright position, frantically looking around the room to find the television turned off and Harry slouched down onto his back to allow Louis to comfortably cuddle into his side, using the alpha’s chest as a pillow.

What had happened? Why was the TV off? Why were they not sitting upright and watching Spiderman?

“It’s been a long day,” Harry stated, a soft smile in place. “You were tired.”

Louis playfully smacked Harry in the chest. They had sat on their bum the entire day. A long day consisted of things like working and doing physical activity. He had been perfectly content from the moment he woke up. Even more so with Harry being beside him the entire time.

“ _It hasn’t been a long day and I’m not tired,_ ” Louis signed, scowling down at Harry.

“I can only assume you’re signing some sort of argument,” Harry said, watching Louis in amusement. “I was trying to give you an excuse for passing out, but if you would prefer that I tell Niall that he’s not the only one who falls asleep during shows that’s fine too.”

Louis scowled even harder.

Harry giggled as he sat up. "I'm going to go get some cheesecake. Would you like me to bring you a piece?"

Was Harry being serious? What kind of a question was that? Why did he ask silly questions when it came to cheesecake? Of course he wanted the post Broadway show treat.

Harry smirked. Louis ignored the fact that it was cute. 

"You don't want yours right now? Noted. Maybe I'll just eat mine in the kitchen so you don't have to look at it or anything."

" _I don't like you,_ " Louis signed, knowing Harry wouldn't understand. Whether Harry understood or not it should still be said though. " _You can leave the cheesecake here and go home._ "

Harry remained in place and looked at Louis with a furrowed brow. Louis gave a firm glare to drive his point home. Cheesecake was no joking matter and Louis decided on the spot that he couldn't be friends with anyone that felt otherwise. 

Harry still hadn't moved from where he was rooted in front of him and Louis suddenly felt guilty for his reaction. He had been joking, of course, but Harry was in the dark about what Louis had signed and who the fuck knew what kind of pheromones the alpha was picking up.

"I think this is the first time that I've been truly confused about what you're saying," Harry mused. Louis couldn't determine if he was talking to himself or if he was meant to respond.

Louis leaned over and grabbed a whiteboard from his night stand. 

" _What do you think I said?_ " Louis wrote. 

Harry frowned. "What you signed and what you were feeling conflicted with each other. A lot. That hasn't happened before. Well, I don't think at least. Obviously I can't be sure until I'm further along in learning sign language."

Louis dropped his eyes. He hadn't intended to confuse the alpha to such an extent. But he still wasn't used to Harry understanding what Louis was saying, whether he knew sign language or not. Louis was used to people either knowing what he was signing, or having no clue whatsoever. Both groups of people would have just rolled their eyes at Louis and moved on. 

Louis grabbed a tissue and wiped the whiteboard clean, quickly writing, " _I'm sorry._ "

Harry smiled softly before sitting back down on the bed, turning slightly to better face Louis.

"Don't be sorry, Lou," Harry said as he ran his hand along Louis' thigh. "Of course I'm going to be confused by what you're signing. I know that. I asked you to not use a text to speech app remember? If I wanted to know your every word I wouldn't have said anything. Or I would have asked you to start using it or whatever."

Louis nodded in understanding. Harry was right. Because of course he was. Somehow Louis had completely forgotten about Harry asking him to forgo the use of modern day technology. Everything with Harry was so different. 

Harry poked Louis in the thigh before signaling towards the whiteboard. "Now will you tell me what you signed? Why was I receiving a challenging glare while you were simultaneously saying how much you liked me?"

Louis ducked his head down as he wrote, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. Had Harry really sensed that in Louis' pheromones? Well of course he had, scenting an alpha's and omega's pheromones was part of their biology. Hopefully Louis wasn't giving too much away though. 

When he finally got everything written he handed the whiteboard over. " _I said I don't like you. You can go home and leave the cheesecake here._ "

Harry burst into laughter once he had read the words. "That's definitely not the vibe you were giving off."

Harry didn't say anything else as he set the whiteboard to the side and got back up. Louis was pretty sure he heard a faint snort as he followed Harry out the door, leaving Louis clueless as to what Harry had been picking up. Was this how it was for other people? Is this how it was for the few other guys he had dated? Louis had never been on the receiving end of not knowing what the other person was saying. Of course everyone usually held something back in their conversation and thoughts but that was human nature. This was a whole other level. Harry had a connection to Louis' unspoken words like no one had ever had. Either that or he was just making something up to torture Louis into questioning everything about what his pheromones might be revealing. 

\----

"I should probably be going," Harry said after they had finished their dessert. "I'm sure you're tired of me by now."

Their empty plates sat on the coffee table as a show about dolphins came to an end. It had been the first thing that had come up when Louis had turned on the living room TV for some background noise. He hadn't expected Harry to become so engrossed in the documentary and Louis had eventually laid down, cushioning his head on Harry's thigh. The alpha had been weaving his fingers through Louis' hair for the past hour or so. He most certainly was not tired of Harry being here. 

Louis turned his head to look up at Harry, finding the alpha already looking down with a soft smile on his face. Louis couldn't help but wonder what Harry had planned for the next day. Did he have some of his financial clients lined up? Did he have to get up early for anything? Louis had spent the entire day surrounded by Harry's scent and Louis was fairly certain that he wasn't going to be able to sleep soundly without it. Admittedly, Louis had grown attached to it too soon. He hadn't even tried to distance himself or remember that the alpha wasn't his to keep. At least not yet.

" _You don't have to go,_ " Louis signed, hoping that his pheromones matched his words and Harry would somehow understand. 

Louis watched as Harry grabbed his own mobile, unlocking it and typing something out. 

Harry handed over his mobile and Louis quickly scanned what Harry had written in the Notes app. " _Do you want me to stay? I will if you want me to._ "

Louis glanced up to find Harry biting his bottom lip with a look of uncertainty. Was he nervous for Louis' response? Or was he just unsure if he should have asked? Louis' thoughts flickered to their kiss earlier in the night. The one where he swore Harry had silently said the word omega. That had happened, right?

Louis nodded and signed, " _Please._ "

Harry beamed. "I know that word." He looked relieved when he said, "Okay, good. Because I'm not sure I would get much sleep tonight after spending the entire day with you."

Louis couldn't contain his smile at the admission. The fact that the feeling was mutual was a relief.

"I don't have a change of clothes though," Harry admitted. 

Louis rolled his eyes as he sat up. That was the least of Louis' worries. Not that he really had any worries at the moment, but still. He ignored Harry as he got up and grabbed the empty plates off of the table to put them in the dishwasher. 

"Wait, Lou. What does that mean?"

Louis smiled to himself at Harry's clear confusion. The fact that Harry never appeared truly frustrated or annoyed by Louis' verbal silence was going to get the alpha in trouble. Louis had started to get the sense that Harry enjoyed trying to figure out what he was saying without Louis having to spell everything out. Now it was up to Harry to determine if Louis would prefer Harry to sleep naked, in his underwear, or in a pair of Liam's joggers that Louis would offer. And if Harry didn't choose naked or boxers then it was obvious Harry wasn't his true alpha after all. 

\----

"Oh my god, this is a test, isn't it?" Harry mumbled to himself as he looked between Louis and the pair of joggers that had been thrown on the bed next to where Harry was sitting. 

Louis crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in prompting. If nothing else, at least Harry realized that Louis was toying with him. And the fact that Harry seemed to be taking it in stride was turning Louis on for some reason. 

Harry gingerly picked up Liam's joggers and held them out as if they were contaminated. "Don't get me wrong, Liam is a good lad. But I'm not wearing another alpha's joggers in bed with you."

Louis smiled wide and tossed them onto the nearby chair before grabbing his mobile and typing, " _If you had chosen to wear Liam's joggers, you would be sleeping on the couch._ "

"Holy shit, it _was_ a test!" Harry exclaimed as he made grabby hands for Louis, pulling him in so Louis was standing between Harry's legs. 

Louis really wanted to push Harry down on the bed and crawl on top of him but he managed to restrain himself. He had already initiated two make out sessions in their short time together. Harry didn't seem to mind, but Louis was the omega in the relationship... or whatever it was they had. Alphas always wanted to be the one in charge so Louis settled on weaving his hands through Harry's soft hair instead. 

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' sides. He smirked as he said, "I can smell you, you know."

Louis let out a huff and gave a quick pinch to the back of Harry's neck. Louis wasn't sure what reaction he expected from Harry, if any, but the alphas breath hitched and the scent of cedar practically slapped Louis in the face. What the fuck did that mean?

Harry seemed to recover quickly and he squeezed Louis' side. "Can I ask you a question? Or maybe more of a request?"

There was something in Harry's voice that brought a serious tone into the room and Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry's hair, instead settling them on his shoulders as Louis nodded for him to continue.

"You're different, Louis," Harry began. "You're so special. I want to pull you down and onto the bed right now. I want to knot you and know what it feels like to be inside of you. Please don't let me."

Louis scrunched his face up in absolute confusion. How the fuck was he supposed to stop Harry when he wanted the exact same thing?

"Exactly," Harry stated, confusing Louis even more with the response to something he hadn't said. 

" _I don't understand,_ " Louis signed as he looked around for his mobile to clarify.

"Lou, we've been pretending we haven't been scenting each other all day. If things progress I fear my inner alpha is going to come out and all we'll have is a night of lust. I don't want our first time to feel like a one night stand. Does that make sense? I'm probably doing a shit job of explaining."

Louis smiled down at the beautiful man in front of him. Louis was totally fine with Harry taking control and having his way with him. But he saw Harry's point. Louis was fairly certain being knotted would bring them closer. But as long as the alpha was next to him Louis would be perfectly happy. Louis had a feeling that a night of being wrapped in Harry's arms could actually bring them even closer. 

Louis nodded before leaning down to give Harry a kiss on his plush lips. Louis could tell Harry wanted more and he pulled back before anything could become heated. Despite his own impatience he would let Harry take the lead. 

Louis pointed to Harry's watch and then to the bed. 

"Yeah," Harry said in agreement. "Do you have plans tomorrow? I forgot to ask. Should we set an alarm?"

Louis shook his head. He tended to put a little time into working on Sunday but it was mostly out of boredom.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe we can go walk around Times Square. I hear there may be a concert or something so there will be lots of people."

Louis shot Harry a glare before pulling out of Harry's arms to find his soft cut off joggers. He knew Harry was watching him and Louis did his best to ignore it as he pulled his shirt over his head. For whatever reason, Louis being shirtless always seemed to gain some sort of reaction from Harry. Maybe Louis would at least manage to get a blowjob from the alpha this way. 

When Louis turned he found Harry already under the covers. "Come join me," Harry said softly, lifting the blankets up to welcome Louis next to him. 

Butterflies took flight in Louis' stomach at the tender way Harry was looking at him. Never in his life would Louis think that something might be better than sex with a hot as fuck alpha. But Harry might manage to prove him wrong. In this moment, the only thing Louis cared about was falling asleep cuddled beside Harry. 

Harry gave him a questioning look and Louis realized he hadn't moved as the thoughts ran through his mind. He mentally shook his head, hoping that his pheromones weren't going haywire. Harry didn't need to know how affected Louis was.

Louis gave a noncommittal shrug to Harry's silent question as he flicked the lights out and crawled in next to him. Louis immediately settled on his side and Harry shuffled closer to pull him close into his body. Thank god it was dark because Louis could tell Harry had stripped down to just his boxers. It was a solid choice in Harry's sleeping attire and Louis basked in the feeling of skin on skin. 

Harry gave a lingering kiss to the back of Louis' head and Louis squeezed Harry's hand tight in response. 

"Goodnight, love," Harry whispered. 

There was no hiding the rush of happiness that Louis knew Harry would smell. The alpha didn't say anything though, hugging Louis tight as the pair drifted into a deep sleep. 

\----

“Let our Funday Sunday commence!” Niall announced as he made his entrance into their flat. “What game are we playing and what’s for dessert?”

“Scrabble,” Liam said from where he was sprawled out on their arm chair. “And Harry’s coming back with dessert so you’ll have to wait and see.”

As predicted, Niall scrunched up his face in disapproval before asking, “Who the fuck chose Scrabble?”

Liam gave a noncommittal shrug. “Harry did. We haven’t played it in ages so I figured why not.”

“Wait… wait a second,” Niall said suspiciously. “What do you mean by coming back? He was here already?”

Liam shot a look at Louis as if not knowing if he should answer. Or what he should say if he did.

“Spit it out,” Niall ordered as he joined Louis on the couch. “What happened? Did you bond?”

Louis choked on the sip of beer he had just taken. Because what the fuck? 

Niall huffed. “Fine, you haven’t been through heat yet. I’ll rephrase. Did you agree to bond?”

Louis glared as he slowly signed, “ _How is that relevant?_ ”

“Ha!” Niall exclaimed as he nearly poked Louis in the eye with an outstretched finger. “I knew it!”

“What the fuck are you going on about?” Liam asked as he sat up straighter. “How did you get from whining about playing Scrabble to asking about Louis and Harry bonding?”

Niall leaned back on the cushions and asked, “What? You don’t think they’re going to bond? Why the wait?”

“It’s only been a couple of weeks,” Liam pointed out. 

Niall raised a questioning eyebrow. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Louis let out a huff and waved his hand in between his two friends to gain their attention.

 _“I’m right here,”_ Louis signed. _“I can hear you and we’re not talking about this.”_

Niall shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

Louis could tell his friend had more to say and despite being unsure if he wanted to hear it Louis poked Niall in the arm and signed, _“And?”_

Niall gave Louis his undivided attention as he continued. “He makes you happy. A blind person can see that. He obviously wants to be with you and it’s pretty fucking clear that he believes he’s your alpha. So seriously… why wait? Unless you don’t think you’re his omega?”

Louis wasn’t sure how to respond. It was odd having Niall be so serious on the topic. Or any topic really. That was usually Liam’s role and Niall was the one who would make follow-up opinions and arguments. Niall was upsetting the balance of the group’s dynamic and for some reason it was confusing Louis way more than it probably should. 

“Wow,” Liam commented. “I must admit, I definitely wasn’t expecting that.”

Niall gave another shrug. “Like I said, I’m just saying. Did anyone text Harry to tell him to bring cheesecake? Cookies are good too and I could also really go for some banana bread.”

Honestly, sometimes Niall had the attention span of a goldfish. Which, to be fair to goldfish, Louis wasn’t positive on the attention span they had but it was certainly quite limited. 

“I guess we’ll see,” Liam stated as a knock sounded on the door. “How does he keep getting into the building without buzzing up anyway?”

Louis laughed as he hopped up to let Harry in. He kind of wondered the same thing and made a mental note to ask. Not that he minded or anything. 

“ _Hi, love,_ ” Harry signed upon Louis opening the door. “ _I missed you._ ”

Louis gave an exaggerated eye roll. Harry had only been gone for about six hours. That wasn’t nearly enough time for him to miss Louis. Maybe. Or maybe not. Louis was already basking in Harry’s cedar scent that he may, or may not, have been missing the past few hours.

“There’s no point in rolling your eyes at me Lou,” Harry said with a knowing smirk. “You missed me too. Although I can’t figure out which is making you happier. The fact that I’m here now or that I learned the sign language to let you know how I felt.”

“ _Neither,_ ” Louis signed with a huff before turning on his heel and heading back into the living room. Louis adamantly ignored the soft giggle that Harry let out. 

Harry’s ability to understand him was really getting in the way of Louis trying to hide how strong his feelings already were for the alpha. Maybe it was time to put some scent blocker on. 

“I hear you’re the one to blame for the idea of playing Scrabble,” Niall said as soon as Harry entered the room.

Harry furrowed his brow and asked, “Does no one want to play it? We don’t have to. It was just a suggestion.”

“Niall is just bitter because he always loses,” Liam explained as he got up and headed in the direction of where they kept the board game.

“Excuse you,” Niall objected. “Louis loses sometimes too. In fact, we purposely take turns losing so you can keep believing you are the master speller of the house.”

Harry burst out into a loud laughter. Once calmed he looked around the room and stated, “You have no idea how happy I am that I met you lads. Hopefully you’ll let me stick around for awhile.”

“Just out of curiosity,” Niall asked. “Are you referring to all of us as lads? Are we all just best mates? BFF’s for the rest of all time? Or until hell freezes over? Whichever comes first, I guess.”

Louis really wanted to smack Niall upside the head for the question but he refrained. Instead he joined the Irishman on the couch, accidentally jabbing him in the side as he got comfortable.

Niall elbowed him right back and gave Louis a pathetic glare. Louis merely rolled his eyes and pretended he was indifferent to Niall’s question. There had been no discussion of relationship status with Harry and, while it was obvious they had mutual feelings, nothing had been defined. What were they?

“If you’re asking because you’re interested in being more than just friends, I’m afraid I’m already taken, Niall,” Harry stated as he took a seat close by Louis’ side, immediately wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

“Maybe next week then?” Niall asked, sounding far too hopeful. 

Harry gave a quick kiss to Louis’ temple. “If we live through hell freezing over, I’ll put it into consideration.”

Satisfied with that answer, Louis leaned up and placed a kiss on the side of Harry’s neck. 

“Maybe,” Harry amended.

“I wouldn’t hold out hope, Niall,” Liam stated as he returned with the board game in hand. “I could be wrong, of course, but when Harry says ‘maybe’ he probably means somewhere along the lines of ‘hell no’.”

Niall scoffed as he scooted off of the couch and sunk down to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. “Let’s get this thing started. No one is allowed to let Liam win tonight.”

Louis nodded in agreement as he pulled out of Harry’s arms, grabbed a floor pillow and took a place on the right side of Niall. They had a game to play and Louis needed to concentrate on winning. 

\----

They were nearing the end of the game when Harry laid down the word that nearly gave Louis a heart attack.

M-A-T-E

Louis’ eyes snapped up, finding Harry already looking at him. 

Louis barely even heard Niall when he asked, “Can you use that in a sentence, please?”

“This isn’t a spelling bee, _mate,_ ” Liam responded. 

Harry was still staring intently at Louis. Was that intentional? Had Harry been saving letters in order to be able to spell out that word? Or just luck of the draw? Now the only thing Louis could think about was mating with the alpha sitting across from him. 

“It’s okay,” Niall continued. “I already know what Harry would say anyway. Mostly. But I have more important issues here. What am I supposed to do with two F’s? Not that I’m saying I have two but… does anyone want to trade? I could really use an S.”

Liam let out an exaggerated sigh. “This isn’t the game Go Fish either, Niall.”

“Fair enough,” Niall conceded. “Let’s go with poker instead, shall we?” 

Louis furrowed his brow as Niall looked over and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before turning to Harry. 

“Harry, _mate_ ,” Niall said as he began placing his tiles on the board. “I call your M-A-T-E and raise you B-O-N-D.” He cleared his throat before continuing in his practiced impersonation. “The name’s Bond. James Bond.”

“Nope,” Liam said, shaking his head. “Take it back. You can’t use a proper name for a word.”

Niall scoffed. “In your dreams, Payno. I just got a triple word score while sending a subliminal message showing my support of the bonding between alpha and omega.”

Liam softly snorted. “Do you need the dictionary so you could look up the definition of subliminal?”

Niall smirked. “Unnecessary. It was _supposed_ to be subliminal. Kind of. Not really. Now tally up my points so Louis can take his turn.”

Thank God Louis already had a word spelled out and he quickly laid it down for a total of four measly points. Not that it mattered. Nothing seemed to matter at this moment. Well, nothing but the words "mate" and "bond" staring back at Louis from where they were neatly laid out on the Scrabble board. 

Louis hadn't realized how close to the end of the game they were until Liam slid a single tile over to him. Louis smirked as he picked it up to find an 'S'... the letter Niall was in search of. 

"Is it an 'S'?" Niall inquired. "I swear there has to be another one out there."

Louis leveled Niall with a glare and shielded his tiles away from his prying eyes, thankful for the momentary distraction from the thoughts tumbling around in Louis’ head. 

Niall let out a huff. "Fine. I'll win this without an 'S'”. 

Louis rolled his eyes before accidentally glancing at Harry. The alpha had a soft smile on his face and what Louis could only describe as an expression of fondness. Louis quickly looked away, only to take notice of the words screaming out at him from the tiles Harry and Niall had just laid down. His heart began to race all over again as butterflies took flight in his stomach. This game needed to end, like, now. 

Louis moved to stand up. It would be a few minutes before it was his turn again and Louis needed to put some distance between him and Harry. The alpha hadn't given anything away but, with his special pheromone smelling powers, he had to know how Louis was freaking the fuck out. 

"Lou?" Liam questioned. 

" _Just making a cup of tea,_ " Louis quickly signed. " _I'll be right back._ "

He really wasn't in the mood for tea but having to boil the water would take longer than anything else he could think to do. 

Louis was almost to the kitchen when he heard Liam quietly say, "Let him go, Harry. It's just tea."

Louis let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't even known he was holding. Liam really was the best friend anyone could ever have. 

Louis got the kettle started and leaned back against the counter as he focused his thoughts on how he was going to enact revenge against Niall. Hadn't they just discussed how it was probably too soon to bond? Well, Niall hadn't agreed to it being too soon but there was no need to make his opinion public like that. And unfortunately Louis had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he completely missed the opportunity to see how Harry reacted to Niall's choice of word. 

Louis mentally shook his head. It was fine. It was just a word placed on a scrabble board. No biggie. Moving on.

"Are you making some for me too?" Niall asked, causing Louis to jump in surprise. 

Louis leveled Niall with a glare, his friend merely laughing in response. Louis glared harder. 

"You can't be mad at me because I happened to pick up the letters to spell bond," Niall explained. "It was totally chance. But also meant to be."

" _I don't believe you,_ " Louis signed. 

Louis couldn't help his surprise when Niall's entire demeanor turned serious. "It really was chance, Lou. I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it. Well, I did get a triple word so maybe I'm not. But I obviously made you uncomfortable so that bit I'm sorry about. Harry didn't seem to mind though. Especially since he had been saving letters to spell mate."

Louis shook his head in disagreement. Because no fucking way.

Niall scoffed. "You really didn't notice how he seemed to be keeping certain tiles? He obviously doesn't care about winning because he's been putting small words down the entire game. He was completely ignoring some of the letters that he had and now I know why. He was wanting to spell mate for you. Which makes you wonder if he would have spelled bond if I didn't have the set of letters. You should ask him that."

Louis merely blinked in surprise. Was that true? How had he not noticed that? On the other hand Louis had been more focused on Harry himself over the game.

"Anyway," Niall continued as he pulled out a beer from the refrigerator. "It's Harry's play. Liam has that look on his face when he's about to end the game though so I figure there's no pressure to come up with something good. Besides, my triple word, supporting you and Harry bonding, should secure my win."

Niall gave a nod towards the doorway and the pair headed back out into the living room to finish up the game.

\----

"Thank you for inviting me to your Funday Sunday," Harry said graciously, holding out his hand for Louis the moment they exited the flat. "I'm glad Niall finally won, even if that meant Liam breaking his winning streak."

Louis nodded in agreement as the pair waited for the building's small elevator. Harry had asked Louis if he would walk him to the subway and, despite knowing that Harry was likely going to bring up Louis' reaction during Scrabble, he couldn't deny spending alone time with the alpha. 

"Will you sit with me, love?" Harry asked once outside of the complex. He didn't even wait for an answer before sitting and making himself comfortable on the steps. When Louis didn't move Harry gave a pat on the concrete next to him in prompting for Louis to join him. 

Louis leaned into the comfort of Harry's side as the alpha wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders. They sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying each other's company while listening to the constant sounds of the city around them. Harry broke the silence the exact moment Louis realized he hadn't brought anything with him to write with. 

"You've thought about it, haven't you?" Harry asked in a near whisper. 

There was no doubt that Harry was referring to bonding, or at least mating, and Louis nodded his head in confirmation. Harry had to have known, but it was nice of him to ask anyway.

Harry squeezed Louis tight before saying, "I think you already know, but I want to say it out loud." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I want to be your alpha, Louis. I know we haven't known each other that long but you're it for me. I know it with all of my heart. And I don't want you to think that I'm in a hurry to mate or bond or anything but... yeah. I'm yours if you'll have me."

Louis’ mind flitted back to the kiss they had shared the previous night. The one where Louis had practically heard Harry call him his omega. In a way it was still hard to believe that Harry could be his, but Louis also knew it was true. Harry wanted to be the alpha to Louis... a nonverbal omega. And Louis wanted nothing more than to be Harry’s omega. 

He really needed something to write with. Why did this have to be the moment when he left everything behind in the flat for fuck’s sake? Harry was Louis’ alpha and he needed to tell him. 

“Tell me, love,” Harry said softly, relinquishing his hold around Louis’ shoulders and turning slightly to better face Louis.

It didn’t make sense until Harry cupped Louis’ face in both of his hands. He leaned down and repeated the words, their lips brushing with the movement. 

Louis reached up and held Harry tight by the back of his neck as their lips connected. The kiss was a mixture of tenderness but also heated as Louis tried his best to express to Harry how he felt, thinking the word alpha on loop in the hopes that Harry also heard it. 

Harry pulled back unexpectedly, a look of surprise flitted across his face but was gone before Louis could make anything of it. He was still cradling Louis’ face and he brushed his thumbs back and forth, caressing his cheeks. 

"My omega," Harry acknowledged with a smile, before connecting their lips once more. 

\----

Louis stared up at his bedroom ceiling, the darkness of the room surrounding him. The problem was that Niall was right. His friend certainly didn't know Louis' heat schedule but it was coming up and unfortunately it wasn't just his monthly mini heat either. Every six months he went into full heat, prime time to bond with an alpha. And that meant that Louis had to decide if he wanted to ask Harry about bonding. Or perhaps not say anything and wait six months. But Louis wasn't sure he would be able to go six months as an unbonded omega when he already had the perfect alpha. Louis knew without a doubt he wanted to be with Harry for the rest of his life. 

He had been trying not to think of his heat, if he were honest. But then Niall's conversation happened, and Scrabble, and Harry telling him that he wanted to be Louis' alpha. Or more like he declared that he was his alpha. 

Put all that together and Louis couldn't ignore it anymore. His heat was all he could think about now. He needed to talk to Liam. His best friend always knew what to do. Although, Liam had been the sensible one to point out that Harry and Louis hadn't been together that long, and maybe it was too soon to bond. It was a life altering action, after all. 

Louis considered betting on Niall's life that Harry wasn't going to let Louis go through his heat alone so it was either bond now or in six months. Or technically about two weeks, but same difference. 

Louis flipped onto his side and pulled his covers up and over his head, cocooning himself in. He should have asked for Harry to leave something of his behind so he could fall asleep to the scent of cedar but too late now. Maybe he'd text the request in the morning. 

\----

Louis was sitting at the kitchen table texting his favorite memes to Harry when Liam finally got home from work.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked upon finding Louis in the kitchen. He grabbed an orange juice out of the refrigerator and took a seat across the table. "You seem anxious. What's up, Lou?"

Louis set his mobile to the side just as an incoming message with a picture of a cat popped up, courtesy of Harry. He'd get back to that, Louis had more pressing matters at the moment.

" _What am I supposed to do?_ " Louis signed.

Liam furrowed his brow and asked, "About what? Did something happen?"

Louis let out an exaggerated sigh. " _Harry. My heat. Scrabble. Mating. Bonding._ "

Liam quickly laughed, but settled when he saw Louis' scowl. "Sorry," Liam relented. "I just think it's funny when you, like, ramble in sign language."

" _Liam!_ " Louis signed, putting emphasis on the signal to get Liam's attention. " _This is serious._ "

"Let me guess," Liam said, simultaneously holding up his hands in surrender. "You figured out the math."

Louis cocked his head to the side, subconsciously noting that Liam didn't seem to care about Louis' neck like Harry did. 

Liam shrugged. "What? Unlike you, I use a calendar to remind me of things. Your six month heat is coming up."

" _You keep my heat schedule on your calendar?_ " Louis signed. Why would Liam keep track of that? Louis was a grown man for fuck’s sake.

Liam rolled his eyes. "You told me to in case you forget, remember?"

Louis huffed. " _Probably ten years ago or something._ "

Liam smirked. "And yet you still ask me to remind you every few months. Now let's get back to the point so you can finish freaking out and I can make dinner."

Louis dropped his head down onto the table. He didn't know how to talk about this. Liam gave a soft pat to the back of Louis' head causing his nose to dig into the table. Louis looked back up to find Liam with a soft smile.

"Do you think you would be thinking about mating or bonding, or whatever, if Scrabble hadn't happened? Or if me and Niall hadn't been making comments about how we think Harry is your alpha?"

Louis thought about that for a minute as Liam patiently waited for Louis to respond. That was actually a really good question. Because would he? Louis didn't believe he would need any prodding from his friends to know that he was in love with Harry. 

Louis' thoughts halted. Did his mind really just go there? Was he in love with Harry? Louis rolled his eyes at himself. Of course he was. Was that... did Harry know? Did Harry feel it in their kiss the previous night? Was that why he looked surprised? Did Louis say more than just the fact that Harry was his alpha? Debatable. But probable. Because it was true. 

He was digressing and needed to get back to the issue of his upcoming heat. 

Louis gave a decisive nod to Liam and signed, " _I want to bond._ "

"Right," Liam responded. "But I still want to know if you would have been thinking about it if the topic hadn't come up in the obvious manner that it did. Don't get me wrong, I like Harry a lot. I just want to make sure you're not rushing into anything."

Louis picked at his thumbnail in lieu of answering. He wasn't sure how to explain how he was feeling.

"How about this," Liam suggested. "What do you think Harry might be thinking? Do you think he would want to bond in two weeks? Is there a mutual agreement between the two of you that you’re at least mates?"

" _Yes,_ " Louis promptly signed. " _One hundred percent about being mates._ "

Liam nodded in approval. "I figured. So bonding though? Any talk about that? Or telepathic communication or whatever special ability Harry has when it comes to you."

Louis grinned broadly at that and signed, " _It was mentioned last night when we went outside._ " Louis furrowed his brow. Because technically it had been brought up as a result of Scrabble but they hadn't talked about that specifically, just a basic agreement on how they were mates. Well, a little more than basic since the "conversation" was relayed through a kiss, but still. It was there.

"I think you need to confer with Harry," Liam stated. "I know I mentioned it might be too soon too bond but considering the special connection the two of you seem to have I think there are other factors to consider. I support you, of course, but discuss it with Harry. And soon. Bonding or not he needs to know when your heat is since he's going to want to help."

Louis sighed. He knew Liam wasn't going to tell him what to do, but it would be nice if he did. At least he had Liam's full support no matter what. 

"I think I'm going to make some pasta," Liam said as he got up. "Do you want some?"

" _What kind of a question is that?_ " Louis signed. " _Did you forget who I am? You know when my heat is but you're asking if I want you to make me pasta?_ "

Liam burst out in laughter. "Fair enough. Now think of what you're going to say to Harry while I make us dinner."

Louis chewed on his bottom lip. He had no fucking idea how to go about it. 

\----

Louis was just closing his laptop, having finished his work for the day, when his mobile pinged with an incoming text.

> _Harry: What are you up to tonight? Would you like to maybe come over for dinner? I know it’s short notice so if you’re busy that’s okay._

Louis smiled down at his mobile. He had already gone Monday without seeing Harry. Two days in a row would be too long. Plus Louis still hadn’t been to Harry’s place and he was curious to see it. Since Harry lived alone the whole flat would smell of his cedar scent. That was enticing all on it’s own.

> _Louis: I'd love to. Is there ice cream involved?_
> 
> _Harry: If you want ice cream, ice cream we will have. After a healthy stir fry. :)_

Louis cringed at that. He knew Harry was a healthy eater (besides the occasional cheesecake) but Louis was hoping to avoid being a victim to the healthiness. Harry was making the food though, so maybe it would be both healthy and tasty. 

> _Louis: Stir fry sounds a little shady but ice cream can wash any vegetables down._
> 
> _Harry: I want to keep my omega happy and healthy. Come on over when you want._

Louis found he was still grinning at his mobile long after Harry sent his address with general instructions on how to get there. However, his smile dropped the moment he realized this might be the opportunity Louis was looking for to talk to Harry about bonding. Correction. It _had_ to be the opportunity. 

A stir fry packed with green vegetables suddenly seemed appealing compared to trying to find words for the conversation. Especially when he was going to have to write them.

\----

Louis took a deep breath as he stood outside Harry’s flat. He knew Harry would want to help Louis with his heat, but it was the topic of bonding that was making Louis anxious. He took another deep breath in an attempt to calm his heart rate. Harry could read him too well and if Louis showed a sign of nervousness the alpha would want to know why. But really, why was he so apprehensive about the whole situation? This was Harry for fuck’s sake. The man who had just declared himself as being Louis’ alpha a few nights ago. There was literally no reason to be worried or nervous or anxious or all of the above. 

He resolved to direct all of the nervous energy to the fact that he was going to have to show enthusiasm towards eating a plate full of vegetables and knocked on the door. 

“Hey there,” Harry greeted, both verbally and in sign language. 

Louis’ smile brightened at the gesture and returned the greeting. 

Louis watched as a flash of concern flitted across Harry’s face, but his smile returned before Louis even had time to fully register it.

“Come in, love,” Harry instructed as he ushered Louis inside by the small of his back. 

Louis looked around as Harry led him through the flat and toward the living room. Louis wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but a modern contemporary layout wasn’t one of them. While Louis liked the look of contemporary styles it always felt as if they were better suited for magazines and people who wanted their room for show.

“I know,” Harry said in response to a thought Louis hadn’t quite formed yet. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist as they stood in the entryway of the room. “This isn't exactly my style... at all. But my exceptionally rich co-worker owns this place and gives me a massive rental discount. It came furnished and I figure there’s no room for me to complain, pun not intended. Or maybe it was intended. Either way, there's a reason I like hanging out at your place. It's more home-y. And you're there of course.”

Harry gave a soft squeeze around Louis’ waist before releasing him and taking his hand instead. As Harry began to pull him in another direction, Louis noticed something else about the room. There were pads of post-it notes and a pen on nearly every surface. Louis' heart fluttered at the thoughtfulness of his alpha leaving something to write with scattered about the flat. 

Harry directed them into a shared kitchen and dining area. The area felt a little more cozy with all of the colorful containers, towels and potholders hanging up. The room obviously had a touch of Harry.

"Have a seat," Harry said, nodding towards the table. "I've prepared all of the ingredients so it will only take about ten minutes to cook the food."

Instead of taking a seat Louis looked around the kitchen. He could at least help set the table or something. 

"Seriously, Lou. I've got it. Sit down at that fancy table and let me serve you dinner."

Louis relented and plopped down on the chair that would give him the best vantage point to observe Harry while he cooked. As Louis watched Harry putter around the kitchen, his mind wandered to thoughts of domestic life. Of course it was something Louis had always wanted, but he had always tried his best to not think about it since he figured he would never find an alpha to settle down with. 

"What are you thinking about, love?" Harry asked, glancing back from where he was working on the stir fry.

Louis' mind automatically flew to the prospect of bonding. Because of course it did. He quickly stamped out the idea before Harry could figure it out with his super powers. 

"You," Louis signed, unsure if Harry knew the signal for that.

Harry directed his attention to the refrigerator and Louis followed his gaze where he found a magnetic whiteboard stuck to the front of it. Had Harry gone out and bought a white board too? For Louis? For them?

Louis looked back to Harry in time for him to see the alpha rolling his eyes. "Of course I went and bought things for you to write on. If you stick any post-it notes on my forehead though you will be punished."

Louis raised an eyebrow in question. Because what sort of punishment was Harry talking about? Punishments weren't always a bad thing. 

Harry shook his head fondly as he returned his attention to dinner. "Things like withholding your favorite food or _paying_ Niall to accidentally show up for meal times."

Louis stood up and snatched the whiteboard from the refrigerator before hopping up on the counter. Hopefully in the spot that would inconvenience Harry the most. 

"You wouldn't," Louis quickly wrote. 

"Oh, but I would," Harry responded, a smirk firmly in place. "You've been warned."

Louis shot Harry a glare and resolved to cover him in post-it notes at some point. Obviously it would have to be when Harry was sound asleep to allow the opportunity for full body coverage and photographic evidence. Consequences be damned. 

\----

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, handing Louis a bowl of ice cream before settling next to him on the couch. “I could sense something was off from the moment I opened the door but wanted to give you time. Were the vegetables that bad?”

Louis giggled softly as he took a bite of his ice cream. He hadn’t thought he had made that big of a deal about eating the healthy greens but he appreciated Harry trying to lighten the mood. 

It was short lived though as Louis turned to Harry and found a deep frown line between his brows. 

Louis set his spoon down and turned to better face Harry. Louis wasn’t sure if Harry knew the sign language for the word, but he had mastered the alphabet long ago.

“A-l-p-h-a,” Louis signed, one letter at a time. 

Harry’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as if shocked by the revelation. Which, to be honest, Louis was slightly offended by since he thought they had already established their relationship.

“It’s not that,” Harry said, shaking his head in protest. “ I mean, It’s just the first time you’ve said it outloud. This is officially the best day of my life.”

Louis rolled his eyes and scooped up another spoonful of ice cream in an attempt to calm the butterflies in his stomach. 

Harry was still staring at him and the alpha pheromones in the room shifted to something Louis couldn’t quite recognize. Harry didn’t say anything farther, perhaps allowing time for Louis to continue. Calling Harry his alpha wasn’t really something Louis should be hesitant about to the degree that he had been a little on edge all night and Harry knew it. There had to be more. 

Louis set his bowl down on the coffee table and reached for a pad of post-it notes. 

“ _Alpha, do you think you would ever want to bond?_ ”

He handed the paper to Harry and watched as he read the words. Harry continued to stare at the question to the point that Louis started to wonder if he had forgotten how to read.

“I’ve thought about it for so long,” Harry said softly, looking up to meet Louis’ gaze. “Probably before it was an acceptable timeframe for me to want that since our relationship was so new. Other people might think that at least.”

Harry paused and Louis remained silent. Maybe the alpha would piece together Louis' question on his own?

“What about you? Do you want to bond?” Harry asked tentatively. “Or maybe at some point?”

Louis smiled softly and nodded in confirmation. 

Harry set his own bowl down and manhandled Louis so that he ended up straddling the alpha’s lap. Neither of them said anything for a few moments as Louis weaved his fingers through Harry’s curls. Louis wanted it more than anything now that he knew Harry had been thinking about it for awhile. 

Harry sneaked a hand underneath the back of Louis’ shirt and gently ran his hand up and down his spine. “Why were you so nervous asking that, love? Or is there more?”

Louis bit his bottom lip. He really didn’t want to write it out. Although he supposed it would make for a nice keepsake… if Harry said yes, of course.

Harry’s hand abruptly stopped it’s soothing motions. “I… are you… do you have a heat coming up? Is that what this is about?”

Louis let out an internal sigh of relief. It looked like his alpha may have put the pieces together on his own. 

Harry didn’t say anything as he reached for a post-it note. With his arms wrapped around Louis’ body, he wrote at an angle that prevented Louis from sneaking a glance at the words. Louis heard the sound of the paper being pulled from the stack and before Louis realized what was happening Harry reached up and stuck the paper onto Louis’ forehead. 

Despite the seriousness of the conversation Harry burst out laughter. “You’re face, Lou,” Harry wheezed. “Absolutely priceless.” 

Harry squeezed Louis’ waist before removing the paper from his forehead and handing it to him instead. 

Louis read over the words, “ _Will you bond with me?_ ”

Louis looked into Harry’s questioning eyes. There seemed to be a hint of hope in them as well.

Louis gave a quick nod before leaning over and crashing their lips together. 

“When?” Harry mumbled as they broke apart for air. “Soon?”

“ _Two weeks,_ ” Louis signed.

“Two weeks?” Harry asked and signed simultaneously. 

Louis nodded in confirmation, proud of his alpha’s sign language skills. 

Harry’s eyes lit up as he unceremoniously pushed Louis off of his lap, toppling him over so Louis ended up with his back on the soft cushions. Louis quickly scooted up on the couch to make room as Harry crawled up his body. 

“I think you’ve heard me say it,” Harry said softly. “But I love you, Louis.”

Louis looked up at Harry in awe. Having heard the words through a kiss was one thing, but Harry saying it verbally had Louis’ heart soaring. He never thought he would find and love an alpha as much as he did Harry. It was still overwhelming at times. 

“ _I love you,_ ” Louis signed. “ _So much._ ”

Harry ducked down and connected their lips, the words flowing between the two as their tongues danced together. 

“Do you want me to knot you now or wait until your heat?” Harry asked as he pulled back to give Louis room to sign. 

Louis cocked his head to the side and smirked as Harry’s eyes dropped to his bonding spot. Did Harry seriously think he would want to wait until his heat? Why the fuck would they wait two fucking weeks?

“ _My heat,_ ” Louis signed. 

Louis furrowed his brow and looked down at his hands as if they had just betrayed him. Which obviously they had because what the fuck? What. The. Fuck???

“Oh my God,” Harry laughed as he leaned down and buried his nose into Louis’ neck, scenting him as if desperate for it.

“Oh, my God,” Harry repeated as he pulled back. “You have no idea what that felt like when you answered. I wish I could describe it. It’s like you want one thing but your inner omega wants to wait. Which I always thought they were one in the same but apparently not. Because you just gave your alpha two conflicting answers. Both of them in full truth.”

Louis scowled. His ‘inner omega’, as Harry had called it, was lying. Or was confused. Or something. 

“Will you stay with me?” Harry asked, brushing his thumb along his neck and over the spot where Louis would soon have a bondmark. “Whether we have sex or not can you spend the night? Or do you need to get home? I promise to at least give you the best blowjob of your life if you stay.”

Louis was too distracted by the sensations running through his body from Harry’s touch to answer. He didn’t even realize he was slick until Harry let out some sort of strangled sound. 

“You smell so good,” Harry groaned, before going back to scenting him. “This is going to be a long two weeks.”

And fuck no. Absolutely not. Whatever Harry thought he felt from Louis’ omega was a fucking lie. 

Harry let out a surprised yelp as Louis unexpectedly pushed the man off of him. If Harry was his true alpha then he needed to show it. Louis’ bondmark was still tingling and he needed more. A lot more. 

“Let’s go,” Harry instructed, reaching out and pulling Louis off of the couch. “I need you naked and in my bed.”

Louis smiled at Harry’s enthusiasm as he took his hand and followed him into the bedroom.

\----

Harry wasn’t answering his mobile and Louis was freaking the fuck out. He always prepared for his heat to come a day or two early, making sure his boss was notified beforehand. But he was going into heat an entire week ahead of schedule. He had two projects he needed to finish and his alpha wasn’t answering his fucking mobile. 

The only thing Louis could think of to cause the early heat was Harry knotting him a few nights ago. According to Harry, Louis’ inner omega changed it’s mind and didn’t want to wait until his heat started to be knotted. Which, in Louis’ opinion, seemed a little shady and Louis couldn’t help but wonder if it was just that Harry couldn’t hold out any longer. That seemed the most logical answer.

Either way, it probably kickstarted his heat and here he was lying on his bed, his clothes soaked through with sweat because he didn’t want to bother sitting up to take them off. 

He had sent an email to his boss who promptly responded saying to not worry about it and he would have an alpha on the team to fill in for him. It still confused Louis how his alpha boss could be so kind while all of his other alpha coworkers were such knotheads. Whatever. That was a thought for another day. 

Louis reached for his mobile, finding no missed calls or text messages. Logically, Harry was probably in a meeting with a client. He usually silenced his mobile when he was with one of his wealthier clients in order to give them his full attention. And it had probably only been a little over an hour since Louis’ first call. Although it felt more like ten years. Besides, logic was overrated and unimportant when Louis was going into heat early. 

> _Louis: H where are you?_
> 
> _Louis: Alpha?_
> 
> _Louis: My clothes are sticky and I don’t feel good._

After nearly a minute of staring at his mobile with no response Louis came up with another reason why Harry might not be answering. Harry decided he didn’t want to bond and was avoiding telling Louis that. He would probably still help with his heat, but if Harry got here too late Louis would be out of it and Harry would not complete the bond. He was probably already preparing an excuse to give Louis after his heat was over. 

Tears sprang to his eyes at that thought. That made the most sense. The alpha didn’t want to be Louis’ alpha. Because really, why would Harry want to be stuck with him? Louis would never be able to tell him how much he loved him. He had no way to translate the emotions through sign language. Louis would never be able to call out Harry’s name to ask if he wanted a cup of tea. He hadn’t even met Harry’s parents yet. Maybe Harry had decided he wanted an omega that could hold full conversations with his family. 

Louis choked on a sob as he typed out another text to Harry.

> _Louis: We don’t have to bond if you don’t want to._
> 
> _Louis: I’d understand._

He tossed his mobile across the room and watched as it landed with a thud on the soft rug. He didn’t want to see the response Harry might give. Louis would just wait until after his heat and deal with it then. 

He sat up enough to yank his sweaty shirt off, using it to mop up the tears that were still falling down his cheeks. He cringed when he realized he had just wiped stale sweat all over his face. Although, it was better than tears he supposed. He shouldn’t be crying over something so trivial anyway. 

\----

Louis jolted as his bedroom door slammed against the wall from someone opening it with too much force. Louis looked up to find Harry about to tumble over in his endeavor of toeing off his shoes while stripping his shirt off as quickly as possible. 

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion. Harry was here? Stripping naked with Louis’ bedroom door wide open?

“As much as I like strip shows,” Niall chirped from the hallway. “This is one I think I’d rather not be privy to.”

Louis blinked in surprise as Harry let out a deep alpha growl while slamming the door in Niall’s face. What the fuck was happening? Was Louis in full heat and hallucinating?

“Louis. I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. I’m here, love. I had my mobile on silent during lunch with a client. I’m here with you.”

Louis let out a silent whimper as he felt the bed dip as Harry climbed on top of him, leaned in and started peppering Louis’ entire face with hot quick kisses.

“I’m here, baby,” Harry assured, running his hands up and down Louis’ side as he went about scenting him. Louis' body immediately relaxed as the scent of cedar overtook the room. 

Louis craned his neck to the side to allow better access and was rewarded by Harry nipping at the skin where there would soon be a permanent mark. 

“I’m going to give you the prettiest bondmark, Lou. I promise.”

Louis dug his hands into Harry’s curls and pulled tight. Now that Harry was here the need to be knotted was stronger than ever. 

“Relax, baby. My beautiful omega. I’m here.”

Harry swiftly pulled Louis’ joggers off and Louis breathed out a sigh of relief as Harry easily slid two fingers into his hole. 

“I love you, Louis. Always.”

Louis' eyes fluttered shut as Harry added a third finger in. His alpha was here and Louis surrendered to the knowledge that Harry would take care of him. 

\----

Louis slowly woke to the sound of Harry snoring into his neck. Well, they were more like cute little snuffles and Louis smiled at his success of finding an alpha who didn’t snore like a freight train.

“Unfortunately I’m not as lucky,” Harry responded to Louis’ musing. “You snore like a pig.”

Louis tried wiggling out of Harry’s arms in offense but Harry just held onto him even tighter. And wasn’t Harry supposed to be sleeping? 

“But a cute pig,” Harry tagged on.

Louis froze. Harry had just said that… but he _hadn’t_. Or Louis just didn’t hear him. Maybe he was still in heat. Although Harry’s mouth was still so close to his ear that he shouldn’t have missed Harry’s words. 

“I do not snore like a pig,” Louis countered, knowing Harry wouldn’t know he was arguing but it still needed to be put out there. Because Louis was a silent sleeper who would never wake up his partner in such a rude manner.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Harry replied. “Maybe someday it will become true.”

Louis wiggled in Harry’s arms and the alpha loosened his hold to allow room for Louis to flip over and face him. He needed something to write with. 

“No you don’t,” Harry stated. “I’ve always said you’re a loud talker, Lou. It seems with bonding came the ability to hear you even better.”

Louis furrowed his brow. Harry’s lips weren’t moving. They hadn’t moved for the entirety of Harry’s explanation What the fuck?

Harry gave a half shrug. His eyes were filled with pure joy when he said, “I guess you can hear me now too.”

Louis’ jaw dropped in shock. That wasn’t possible. It wasn’t. But apparently it was. 

Harry ran his thumb along his neck. Louis had momentarily forgotten about bonding. How had he forgotten?

“It’s pretty,” Harry said, the words being spoken without the alpha actually talking. “I told you I’d give you the prettiest bondmark ever. I love it.” Harry leaned in for a chaste kiss. “And I love you.”

“I love you, Harry,” Louis thought, testing out putting full sentences together as opposed to translating them via sign language. 

Harry smiled brightly. “I will never get tired of you saying that.”

Louis paused, wondering if that was too obvious of a statement. Maybe it was just Harry reading his pheromones like he had been doing since the beginning.

“Can I make you a cup of tea?” Louis asked, remembering his heat induced fears of Harry never fully understanding him and the extent of his love.

Harry furrowed his brow and a flash of disappointment ran through Louis. It was the same look Harry had always given when he didn’t know exactly what Louis was saying.

“I’d love a cup of tea,” Harry silently responded. “But you just came out of heat, love. I want to take care of you. How about you make me a cuppa another day.”

Louis nodded in agreement before pulling Harry in for a kiss. It would probably always remain a mystery as to how their telepathic ability had occurred but Louis was perfectly happy leaving that mystery unsolved. The only thing that mattered right now was the alpha in his arms and the promise of a future filled with words Louis never thought he would be able to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments!
> 
> Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/625869196571623424/quiet-people-have-the-loudest-minds-38k-by)!


End file.
